


Simple Things

by GingerEnvy



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, Discrimination, Just your normal RomCom really, Past relationships that worked out, Tony has a secret, probably blow jobs, some self deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the simple things in life we take for granted.</p><p>An encounter at work sends Clint's life into a crazy rush of events happening that are something he could have only dreamt of, if only he wasn't so realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Blue Square was a very high end place, everything was classy and modern, a blue and white theme with crystals everywhere. Crystals dangled from the ceiling and in the windows, this made for very nice effects. It was gorgeous right at sunset when the suns' rays hit the crystals, it made the room light up like a rainbow for a few minutes. Reservations for that time of day were booked until the next year and more were flooding in. It had gotten so popular celebrities were starting to make appearances.

Clint had worked there for about a year now, the owners were Norwegian and Clint had helped one of them out a while back and they'd offered him a job, it was a good job, pay was decent and the staff was pretty great. Clint really didn't have a qualm with any of that, having a decent paying job in this city was nothing to sneeze at, so that wasn't the problem. Okay not that there was a problem, it was just...really how his life worked. He was mostly deaf, he wore hearing aids, those were some facts of life for him, people stared, that was another fact of life. 

Today was no exception as he started his shift, white dress shirt and black half apron tied around his waist, he was totally uniform, blond hair cut appropriately short enough so the flesh colored devices were easily seen. He could ignore most glances as most people didn't do anything, they made an effort to treat him normally, he appreciated that.

But there were some costumers who obviously had no idea how to treat a regular person let alone someone with a disability, they'd talked loudly at him as if he couldn't hear, which he could, or very slowly like he was stupid. The restaurant was fairly mellow and quiet, and he was very good at lip reading so he really didn't need any help though this one lady obviously hadn't agreed, she'd ended up getting more stared at than he had that night, so it seemed fair.

Tonight started off normal enough, most of his tables treated him just fine some talking a little slower than necessary, but he didn't call them out on it, his boss, who went by the name Thor had encouraged him to let people know when they were being idiots in a subtle way, as long as they didn't feel offended. Clint really liked Thor, but he knew the man's experience with costumer service was vastly different from his own. Thor was cheerful and friendly and everyone loved him just on instinct. Clint not so much.

If he had his way he'd never talk to the public, ever, but he needed money so he'd fight through it, and he occasionally got pretty good tips for his 'handicap', if people wanted to pity him he wasn't going to say no to more money. He'd gotten over that a long time ago, besides, he had rent to pay dammit.

While the night started off normal his newest table gave him a bit of 'excitement'. It was an older couple, maybe in their late forties, the woman was wearing way too many jewels for them all to be real, the man was wearing a suit that was maybe a touch too tight, but they seemed alright at first.

"Hello there, welcome to The Blue Square, how are you doing this evening?" he asked, luckily he didn't slur his words much these days, he'd gotten speech therapy for that.

"Yeah hi," the woman flapped her hand at him not really looking at him yet, perusing the menu, the man nodded and responded with a 'good', Clint could tell who was in charge from that alone.

"Are there any drinks I can start you off with, or perhaps some appetizers?" he asked, smiling when the husband opened his mouth to ask something but he was interrupted by his wife who had finally managed to look at him.

"Oh my god, I need your manager right _now_ ," she snapped, glaring at Clint like he was the sole reason for Ebola.

"Is something wrong, maybe I can-?"

"No! NOW!" she snapped and Clint frowned, this couldn't be good. He turned and went to go find Thor, though when he asked Hogun, the sous chef, where he was he said Loki had to take him to the emergency room because he dropped inventory on his foot again. Clint sighed and went to go get Sif who was the actual manager, she was very competent, but things could get ugly if the costumer made the wrong move, i.e. was a total idiot.

Clint could only shrug at her when she asked what was wrong, she sighed but went to the table.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sif asked as she stepped up to the table, looking pretty much like she could take on the world in her dress slacks and shirt, Clint knew he was attracted. Good thing Sif would beat his ass if he ever tried anything though.

"I can't believe you would let someone so awful work here!" the woman said indignantly, "The sheer awfulness! Why I'll never come again! Despicable!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm a bit lost, who do you have issue with?" Sif asked, obviously just as confused as Clint. He hadn't done anything stupid enough to get this, that he could think of anyway.

"This cripple! It's so disgusting!" she nearly shrieked, gesturing at Clint who had half a mind to grab Sif before they had a lawsuit on their hands, "It's completely irresponsible letting someone like him work here! Let alone in the building! I demand you fire him immediately and compensate me for my trauma!"

Clint had heard worse before, though the dramatic flair was new, but he hadn't gotten this recently and not since he'd started working here, so this was a bit of a shock, she must have caught sight of his hearing aids, it was the only thing he could think of, Sif must have caught on too because she looked furious, she didn't stand for discrimination of any kind.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said, her lips pinched so tight they were white.

"Why I never! I'm going to tell everyone I know how awful it is here! How disgusting!" the woman declared, and by then all the nearby tables were silent, staring in shock at her behavior. "You'll regret this! I have a lot of influence! I will ruin you!"

"I think the only one ruined tonight is you," another voice said from one of the more private booths, "Making yourself look like a bigot over this, that's gross."

"How dare you! Who do you think you a-" the woman screeched but cut off the second she caught sight of exactly who it was, Clint's own eyes widened, Tony Stark was sliding out of the booth so he could saunter over.

"Probably exactly who you think I am," he smirked, "Now, as for your threats, you can try carrying them out but they'll be pretty weightless compared to my own review: 'the food was divine, the service was stupendous, and the staff was absolutely top notch, five stars, I would recommend the chicken cordon bleu, it was excellent'."

"I-I-!" the lady stammered going red.

"You were trying to get a free meal at the expense of this man's disability. Let me guess, you looked at the menu and saw it was all far too much for you to afford, I would guess by your costume jewelry, but you wanted to still be seen eating here, and made a fuss in hopes the management would see it your way, stupid really," he said sticking his hands in his pockets, completely nonchalant.

The woman was bright red now and the man looked ashamed, Clint couldn't believe the turn that just took, Sif looked just as surprised.

"Now, I think the lady told you to leave," Tony said flicking his fingers at them, they didn't need to be told twice. Tony beamed at them once they were gone, "Whelp! That's that."

"Mr. Stark, I can't express my gratitude-" Sif stared but Tony flapped his hand around, waving away her thanks.

"Don't even worry about it, people like them piss me off, they're lucky that's all I did," he said, "Now, I actually haven't eaten yet we just got seated, so I was lying out of my ass, but my assistant said the chicken cordon bleu was good, and I believe her," he said and Clint didn't really know how to handle this, Sif seemed to get a hold of herself first which was a relief.

"We can get a server out to you-" Sif started and Tony smiled.

"It's fine, no need for special treatment, I get enough as it is," he chuckled, "Though if you don't mind, I would like to talk to him for awhile," he pointed at Clint who went wide eyed, him? Why?

"Well if he has no objections..." Sif said and Clint shook his head, though it was automatic, he didn't have an objection, he was just shocked that was the man's request.

"Great!" he grinned and then gestured to his private booth, Clint looked at Sif, begging for help as he started after him, Sif shrugged, just as lost as he was. Great lot of help she was.

Clint followed after Tony Stark, yeah, one of the richest men alive, one of the smartest too, he'd invented so much, things that helped with technological advances, they were in a fresh and bright age of industry, the only thing they needed now were spaceships.

Clint waited awkwardly at the end of the table after Stark had slid into the booth, there were two other people in the booth, a ginger haired woman and a dark skinned man in uniform, not sure what to do he just exuded awkwardness until Stark looked at him expectantly.

He coughed and slid in too, now sitting awkwardly.

"So," Stark said looking at Clint, "You alright?"

Clint blinked, surprised at the question but he relaxed, "Yes...why wouldn't I be?"

That seemed to surprise Stark, "Because you were insulted for something outside of your control?"

Clint shrugged, "Not the first time it's happened," he said, and it wasn't.

"...well damn," Stark cocked his head to the side, "I guess you didn't really need my help then, huh?"

Clint grinned at that, "Not really, my manager probably would have taken care of it if you hadn't, though there might have been more blood involved," he shrugged again, "If not I could have handled it, I usually just stare at people who do that until they feel uncomfortable."

"Creepy," Stark laughed, "Well! Now I feel stupid."

"Hmmm, it seems to be in your DNA to get into other people's business," the woman said, then she offered her hand to Clint, "Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's personal assistant and babysitter," Clint laughed at that shaking her hand.

"And I'm James Rhodes, a friend of them both," he said also offering his hand, Clint shook his too.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Clint Barton," he said, "I work here and I'm deaf, that's about it."

Stark chuckled, "Well Mr. Barton, I'm glad you're alright."

Clint shrugged, "It's really not a big deal- but I do appreciate it, it's not often people stand up for anyone these days, so that was really really cool."

"Oh thanks, I try," Stark grinned and Clint snorted.

"I hadn't noticed."

That surprised the man, and the other two it seemed maybe people didn't usually talk to him like that? But Stark burst into laughter, "Ah, I like you, my money doesn't intimidate you, good."

"....you think your money intimidates people?" Clint asked, "I think you need to rethink that."

"I told you," Pepper said with a soft laugh. Tony pouted.

"Most people only see me for my money," he pointed out, "Can't help it if I assume."

"And if that's all you think people will see you as, that's how they'll treat you," Clint replied with a shrug. "You know what they say about assuming."

"Oh you think you're so funny," Tony said, laughing, "Keep it up, Barton and I might have to keep you around."

Clint smirked, "I doubt you could handle it, Stark."

That earned him another bout of laughter. As it turned out Tony Stark wasn't so bad, a lot of people thought he was stuck up, but they likely had never met him. From Clint's first impression he had a bit of a hero complex, but he wasn't a bad guy, kind of a dork though.

After a few more minutes of chatting Clint slid out of the booth with the excuse that he had to get back to work, which was true, Sif had probably asked the other servers to cover him until he got back, but he didn't want to burden them for too much longer.

He said goodbye to Miss. Potts and Colonel Rhodes, and arched his brow at Tony, clearly expecting something, which only earned more laughter.

"I'll keep in touch Clint Barton," he said with a wink. Clint laughed.

"You can try, Mr. Stark," he replied, then went off leaving the other man chuckling, he needed to take care of his tables, though it was clear most of them had seen or heard what happened and they had kind words for him, it was kind of nice. He also got some really good tips at the end of his shift which was awesome.

He came home with a smile on his face, "Hey guess who I met tonight," he called into the apartment.

"Was it someone sexy?" a female voice called back and Clint chuckled dropping his keys in the bowl by the door stepping into the living room to see Natasha and Bucky curled up on the couch, Bucky's single arm wrapped around Natasha's shoulders.

"Oh, so sexy," Clint drawled, going to the fridge to grab a drink, then he cocked his hip against the door and smirked, "Tony Stark."

"No way, Mr. Moneybags himself?" Natasha asked, laughing, "That's neat, did he tip you well?"

"No, he wasn't my table, instead he gave a smack down to a lady who called me disgusting and disabled," he shrugged.

" _What?_ " Bucky sat straight up and Clint rolled his eyes.

"Down boy," he said, and shrugged, "The idiot was trying to make a fuss out of it to get some free food."

"What the hell," Bucky grouched and Natasha poked him in the side.

"You're offended for the sake of everyone but yourself," she said and Bucky grumbled some more.

Clint only chuckled, "Well anyway, I think he was flirting with me, I mean can you blame him, I'm pretty hot."

"Mmmm....eh~" Natasha looked him up and down then wobbled her hand at him, "You're alright."

"Hellcat," he told her and she only smirked, "Alright I'm gonna go get changed and take a shower, if Stark stops by, tell him I'm not ready for us to go public yet," he said making the both of them laugh.

He headed back to his room with a grin, tonight had been good, but he didn't expect much more to happen.

Boy was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of Tony Stark only crossed his mind for a few days after the incident, mostly he just smiled at the booth he'd sat in every time he passed it. It was a good memory, it wasn't every day someone famous defended you in front of a whole bunch of people, it was nice, but it was just a passing thing, nothing more really and he was content with it remaining a memory.

But he was the only one it seemed.

Not even a week later, about six days to be exact, he had just gotten off his mid day shift when there was a car and driver waiting outside the back entrance of the restaurant, he didn't think anything of it, as some celebrities preferred to be more discreet, but the man stood tall at the sight of him.

"Clint Barton?" he asked and Clint stopped and blinked, thinking he might have misheard, it happened sometimes, but no that was the sound of his name on another's tongue.

"Um....yes?"

"I'm here to pick you up, sir," the man said, already moving to open the back passenger door.

"Um..." he didn't know what to think, pick him up, was that like a really weird innuendo? What? And did he call him Sir? What was going on? But the man smiled, eyes twinkling in mirth at his obvious confusion.

"My name's Happy, I work for Mr. Stark," he said, now even more clearly amused.

"Mr. Sta- wait what?" Clint was now completely lost, "I don't...what?"

"He'd like to meet you and sent me to pick you up after your shift, there is a change of clothes available if you'd like," he said simply, seeming totally at ease with his boss' eccentricity. Like he picked up random deaf people from alley's all the time. Yikes.

"Um...o...kay..." he said and then in a little bit of a daze he got in the car, the soft click of the door alerting him to the fact that it had closed. He looked around, he'd never been in a car so nice, leather interior, a TV, and was that a minibar? Jeez.

There was a bag on the seat next to him he opened it up and went a bit wide eyed, pulling out some jeans, in his size and a stylish plaid button down, also in his size. He was pretty sure they both cost more than his rent did.

"Um..." he said and Happy grinned at him in the mirror.

"Mr. Stark is a bit...excessive, he's just trying to show off, you don't have to wear them, but at least take them home, he'll get offended if you don't," the man said.

"...kay," Clint said, not entirely sure what he just signed up for, why the hell was Tony Stark sending a car, and spending money on him? This was weird. He pulled out his phone and took a quick snap shot of himself looking wide eyed in the car then sent it to Natasha.

_[Text - Hellcat]: help i'm getting kidnapped by a rich eccentric_

He received a reply in seconds.

_[Text - Hellcat: RE]: Bring home gold and jewelry_

_[Text - Hellcat: RE]: Are you okay?_

He snorted and then told her he was fine, and if she wanted jewelry she'd have to steal it herself. She sent a picture of herself pouting.

Honestly how did he get his friends?

"We're here, Sir," Happy said and Clint blinked he hadn't even realized they'd left, wow he was out of it. He looked out the window and almost choked on his own tongue his mouth was open so wide, they were outside STARK INDUSTRIES TOWER, as the big gaudy letters on the side announced loudly.

He got out after Happy opened the door, gaping like an idiot, "Uuuuh..." he said intelligently, Happy only looked more amused, Clint coughed and stepped away from the car still looking up at the building, he'd seen it before sure, but he'd never been inside it.

"Here," Happy handed him a badge with the Stark Industries logo on it, "It'll let you pretty much anywhere, but you'll be with Tony so it shouldn't matter, just hit the top floor button and you'll find him. He's waiting for you."

"Okay..." he replied on autopilot, (hey all those years of customer service were paying off) he kept gaping even as his feet moved, wandering in the front doors still in a daze, the lobby was modern, and easy to navigate signs were everywhere telling people where they needed to go, and there were lounge chairs and big TV screens some with TV shows, some with scientific readings, or what looked like them anyway, there was even a little coffee kiosk off to the side. Stark knew how to treat his employees.

He managed to make it to an elevator without gaping too much and only running into two people and almost a pillar, but he made it, he pressed the top floor button and then bit his lip when it asked for his key card to scan, he looked down at the one Happy had handed him then slipped the badge in the little slit, the elevator started to move. Alright then, and easy to work with too.

The ride up didn't take as long as it should have, but it made Clint a bit nervous regardless. He still had no idea why he was here. He had nothing to expect, nothing, or wait maybe Stark wanted something in return for the other night? No, then why would he buy him fancy clothes? Shit he didn't know.

The door opened and it revealed an office...or a workshop, it was kind of hard to tell, there were random machine and electronic parts lying all over the place on tables spread around the room and over taking the large desk in the middle, and then there was Stark crouching over his desk looking at something, not at all dressed like he had been before, he was wearing a Metallica Tee and jeans as opposed to the suit he'd worn when Clint first met him, he looked like a normal person, it was disconcerting. Stark looked up at the ding of the elevator.

"Aha! You made it!" he said bouncing around like a toddler hyped up on Halloween candy, "Alright good, I've been working on these all week, and I need your expertise," he gestured him over enthusiastically.

Clint arched an eyebrow and walked up the few steps to the desk Tony was at, he looked down to see a whole bunch of little electronic round things laying on the surface separated from the rest of the parts, he wasn't sure what they were but then again, they did look just a bit familiar...hearing aids?

 "You kidnapped me to show me hearing aids?" he asked, and Tony huffed.

"Kidnapped? Hardly. And yes to show you hearing aids, come on, I saw yours and thought they could be so much better, I got some to reverse engineer, you know then make better. And why are they so expensive? The top of the line are three thousand, each! And then you have to pay for replacement batteries?"

"Yup," Clint replied with a shrug, "That's just how it is."

"It's gross! So I've decided to make my own, and cut the cost in half, they'll be more durable and the ears won't have to be exact fits which will help to cut down costs, but they'll still be comfortable, and the batteries will last longer. I need you to help me pick the designs, as I don't know how those kinds of preferences work."

"You kidnapped me to be your token deaf person?" Clint asked, arching an eyebrow at the eccentric billionaire. Tony spluttered, his hands flailing a bit, face flushing just slightly in his attempt to explain himself, but Clint laughed before he worked himself up into too much of a tizzy, "I'm kidding. I think it's really nice of you to do that."

"You're impossible," Tony told him with a huff and Clint only grinned, "Well I wasn't doing it to be nice initially, but I figured functional and stylish shouldn't be so hard to ask for and then affordable, you know, so...nice just came along with the science."

"Wow, you're a geek," Clint said, "Never would have figured from all of those brushes with the paparazzi."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in Star magazine, you know," Tony huffed and Clint scoffed, looking scandalized.

"I'm insulted you think I read Star magazine, I was talking about the New York Times, Mr. Moneybags," he said and Tony made a face.

"Rude," he huffed and Clint only grinned more, this whole banter thing was actually really fun, "Anyway, I want you to look these over and tell me which ones would be best to mass produce."

Clint hummed and looked each one over, and did it carefully. This whole thing was a surprise, that was for sure, but if Tony wanted to make hearing aids more comfortable and affordable, who was Clint to deter him from that? 

"These three are good," he said pointing at said three, "Also, making them waterproof would be helpful, taking them off in the shower is a pain cause I can't tell if my phone rings or not. Oh and then you need some in different sizes, you know, for kids, and maybe different colors? People like variety," he shrugged and Tony beamed at him, looking positively giddy.

"Great, I'll send that back to my R&D team," he said, clapping his hands together in his excitement.

"Mhmm," Clint replied then stared at the other man for a moment, "So...what else did you want?" he asked and Tony's eyebrow arched, "...you didn't kidnap me just for this."

"I didn't kidnap you," Tony insisted and looked ridiculous pouting but he sighed, "Fine! I wanted to see you again, there aren't that many people who will sass me, I liked it."

"Well to be fair, I haven't had that much fun at work since, there aren't that many billionaires who let me sass them," he replied with a little smirk. Tony laughed.

"Good to know," he said and then shrugged, "So...are you willing to be a consultant for me? I can pay you if you like."

That threw Clint for another loop, this man ran a million miles a minute in that head of his, it was a wonder Clint could keep up at all.

"You want to give me a job?"

"Sure, I'll need someone to consult on with this, since I really only know the mechanics of it," Tony shrugged and Clint looked a bit skeptical.

"Well...I mean, just because I am deaf doesn't mean I know what's best for every deaf person, I picked the three that I thought would work for me and some of the people I work with at the center I volunteer at," he shrugged, "But I was trying to do functional too on a grander scale...like these ones," he pointed at a rounder one with a hook around the ear, "Good for kids because they're so full of energy you can't slow them down to put a hearing aid back in after it falls out," he said, he had experience with both being the kid and the adult trying to reel the kid in.

"Aha," Tony cocked his head to the side, "I should have considered that, sometimes I'm looking at the big picture too much to see the details," he hummed and then rubbed his chin, "Okay, scratch that, you work at a center?"

"Yeah, for people with disabilities, support groups, therapy, that kind of thing," he shrugged, "I teach archery on my days off."

"A man of many talents," Tony said looking faintly impressed, and he hadn't even seen Clint shoot yet, for some reason that made him flush, what the heck. "Well alright, maybe you should bring all of them there and ask anyone who may have some thoughts on it and bring it back to me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to hire a professional?" Clint asked, feeling like he was definitely not the one for the job. He'd do no better than Tony just asking them to point at the ones the'd like.

"Yup, professionals are boring, you're real and so are the people you're going to ask, their opinions matter most, and that's what I need."

"Um...okay then...sure, I guess," he replied, because that did make sense and Clint would be able to ask them about it and whoa- he was feeling kind of loopy, had he just accepted a job? Holy crap. What.

"Great!" Tony beamed, "Now, come here and look at this, totally unrelated, just fun~" he bounced away and Clint couldn't help but follow, today was turning out to be a very strange but fulfilling day.

On his way home, gazing out the window as Happy drove he couldn't believe what had happened. It had been a long, eventful day, but it was a good day, like really good, Tony had shown off his 'toys' and had seemed genuinely interested in anything Clint had to say about it, it was surreal.

He entered the apartment, carrying the clothes Tony had bought for him, though he wasn't sure if he'd ever actually wear them, he was too worried of getting them dirty or torn. But he took them anyway, because Tony wanted him to have them, the weirdo.

"I'm hoooome," he called, and Natasha popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Did you bring me back some gold?" she teased and Clint rolled his eyes then held up the bag, "How about some jeans and a shirt that are worth more than we make in a month?"

"What?" Bucky asked from the kitchen table, and Clint held up the bag again as he walked in and set it on the table, Bucky opened it up and gaped, "Holy shit, are those clothes from that prissy store on 5th avenue?"

"Neiman Marcus?" Natasha asked, knowing exactly where Bucky meant and then whistled when she pulled them out, "Damn, it's mind blowing to think that these jeans...are somehow so much better than the other's you already own when they look exactly the same."

"Yeah, right?" Clint shrugged, "Stark also offered me a job."

"Wait, are you serious?" Natasha asked dropping the clothes to look at him, "What is it?"

"Token Deaf," Clint nodded, looking serious and then cracked a grin at their unamused expressions, "Or more like a consultant, he's trying to make new better and more affordable hearing aids."

"Wow...how much are you getting paid?" Bucky asked, "That sounds kind of impressive."

Clint shrugged, "I didn't ask, I didn't think it would be long term, you know just a few weeks until he gets the info he needs and then sends it off to his developers. I'm gonna ask the others at the Center," he said and then pointed at Bucky, "Oh that reminds me, Sam told me to tell you that if you don't show up for the session next week he's going to invade the apartment with cats, Steve said he was going to help."

"Tell them both to suck my dick," Bucky grunted, but he slouched a bit, he would go though, especially if Steve was involved in that threat, because it would actually happen. Clint clapped him on the back in support.

"You can come with me tomorrow if you want," he offered and Bucky grumbled an agreement, "Really, I don't see why you don't like getting to chuck balls at them, and the kids love you."

"The kids are all delusional," Bucky said, but he liked kids, whether he liked to admit it or not, he had a soft spot for them. He was just too into the whole 'grumpy veteran' persona.

"And you're a hermit," Clint said, "So, what's burnt today?" he asked Natasha cheerfully and got a pot holder thrown at his face for his trouble.

It was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright good, now pull it back...good, now, okay, you want to press you thumb against your cheek, just like that, good," Clint looked up from the boy he was helping to look at the other couple of kids there for the lesson.

"Alright, I want all of you to get in this stance too, make sure your feet are straight...good stance Danny, like that, almost Catelyn, just a little higher elbow Ryan," he smiled at the kids, they were a good group and he was always fond of each class he had even if they only lasted a few weeks, some of the kids would come back to keep working at it, some of them didn't it was the way of the world, regardless, Clint liked it.

He was busy helping Michele with her stance when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he turned and blinked to find Tony Stark standing in the doorway, watching patiently as Clint taught the kids. Clint was a bit stumped as to why he was there as they had spoken yesterday, and all seemed well.

He left the kids to keep practicing while he went to Tony, "Is something wrong?" he asked and Tony tutted.

"Why do you think something is wrong just because I showed up randomly?" he shook his head, "No, you told me about this place, I thought I'd come check it out, the computer labs are dismally out of date, I might have to fix that."

Clint only arched an eyebrow.

Tony sighed and then honest to god fidgeted, something Clint had never seen him do, this was a man who was always suave and self confident he wouldn't be caught dead nervous, and here he was: fidgeting. 

"Alright...the truth is...I wanted to ask you...if you had any plans for the evening?" he asked and that made Clint's brain short circuit because that sounded like...

"Are you asking me out? Like...on a date?" he asked, voice definitely not squeaking.

"Yes...like a date...if that's okay?" Tony replied, appearing to also be a bit nervous and Clint went pink, "I mean, if that's okay, I thought I was getting vibes but if not that's okay I'll just you know...go crawl in a hole."

Clint swallowed and shook his head, "No, that's not it..." he looked away for a moment, to gather himself, "I'm just not...I wouldn't figure someone like you would be...into someone like me..."

"Why?" Tony frowned, looking to be a bit on edge.

"Well...I'm...I'm just so boring in comparison," Clint shrugged.

That threw Tony off as he'd been expecting more superficial reasons, but this was just one of the many reasons why he liked Clint, he always kept him guessing.

He laughed in shock, "Clint Barton, you are so far from boring, it's unreal," he laughed again, "Alright, I'm gonna pick you up at 6, and we're gonna have a grand time."

"Hey, I didn't even say yes yet!" Clint spluttered, his face going a few shades pinker.

"Were you?" Tony asked, arching his eyebrow like Clint had earlier, Clint thought that was totally unfair, that was his thing, and the look was really fetching on the other man.

"I mean...I...yes, but still! Assuming makes you look like an ass!" he insisted, Tony only grinned then winked at him and turned.

"6 o'clock Barton, I'll pick you up outside your apartment," he said and Clint gaped at him.

"What but- you don't even know where I live!" he called after him and only got a lazy wave over a shoulder in return. What an ass.

"Mr. Clint?" Clint spun around to see the kids looking at him in bewilderment and he flushed and fluttered his hands around.

"I'm fine, are you guys all done?" he asked trying to steer them away from any awkward questions, yikes, this day was turning out to be a lot less relaxing than he'd hoped it would be.

It didn't get any more so when he got back home.

"Oh my god, what the hell do I wear?" Clint stared at his closet in agonized insecurity while Natasha and Bucky lounged on his bed like big lazy jerks.

"Clothes," Bucky said and Clint threw a shirt at his face, a dirty one. It didn't do much though, as Bucky only pulled it off his smirking face and threw it on the floor.

"Do something that can be casual or dressy with just a minor adjustment," Natasha said, rolling her eyes as if thinking all men were hopeless, "He didn't tell you where he was taking you?"

"No, not even a hint, he just said he was going to pick me up at 6 and walked away like a suave bastard," Clint grumbled.

"Wow," Bucky said and Clint arched his eyebrow at him, "You have it bad," Bucky said, amused.

"Screw you, Barnes," Clint said and then threw his pants on the floor, "Shiiiit, what do I do?" he whined, Natasha sighed and stood only to push him away from his dismal closet full of old clothes and pulled out the bag with the clothes Tony had bought him before.

"Here, this will work," she said and Clint eyed it doubtfully.

"You sure..? Like won't it be...I dunno...weird?" he asked and Natasha shrugged.

"Depends, to him he'll see it as you appreciating his gift, you see it as...what...pity?"

"Maybe?" Clint said and Natasha pat his cheek affectionately.

"It's not, I'm sure of it," she said and Clint gaped at her.

"You've been spying on him, haven't you?"

"Who, me?"

"Natasha!" he scolded, incredulous, she gave him a look.

"Do not start, if he is going to date you, he needs to be good enough, I was only making sure he would treat you right," she said, "After all, you broke up with Bucky because of me and he is really the only one I'd ever consider good enough for you."

"Wait, what?" Bucky looked between the two and Clint gave her a look, "You broke up with me because of that? I thought it was because of...well..." he shrugged his shoulder, the armless one. Clint gave _him_ a look.

"I broke up with you because three weeks after we started going out Natasha came back into both of our lives and you looked like you could finally breath again, I know you cared about me, I mean," he flapped his hand around at the apartment that the three of them shared, "But you weren't in love with me, you were in love with the ballerina you'd met as a child."

"You told him about that?" Natasha went wide eyed, Bucky flushed.

"I might have mentioned it?" 

"Natasha told me about the boy who used to play the piano in the studio next door too...I made the connection myself, come on guys, I can see two star struck childhood lovers from a mile away," Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes while Natasha and Bucky blushed at each other. It was a sweet story, they'd met at the dance and music school as children, Bucky always watching the lone ballerina practicing in the dance studio before his piano lessons, and the little ballerina who watched the boy play the piano all by himself in the music studio. But she had moved and they both moved on and suddenly they were back together, like fate had intended. Clint wasn't about to get in the way of that. He did care for both of them though, very deeply. But Tony...well he had awakened that curiosity and hope for something more he hadn't had in quite a long time.

He came back all dressed to them snuggling on his bed, he rolled his eyes, "If you're gonna do something on there, it better involve me."

"We're okay with a threesome," Natasha grinned at him.

"Why didn't you ask for one two weeks ago?" Clint sighed mockingly forlorn and they both laughed just as the doorbell rang, they were both up and out of his bedroom before he even took a step.

"Hey! You two be nice!" he barked, rolling up his sleeves at the last second, he could hear talking, he hurried out to make sure they weren't giving him the third degree.

They weren't, but only just barely, though Natasha seemed pleased, she had that look on her face like she knew all your secrets, it was very unnerving and Tony looked understandably awkward waiting for him, but he smiled once Clint walked into the room, "I like your clothes, who's your stylist?" he asked and Clint rolled his eyes at him, he was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, Clint felt under dressed, but he recalled Tony only ever wearing nice suits in public anyway, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Are we going?" he said impatiently just to get away from the two demons staring at Tony in an attempt to unnerve him further.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," he agreed, opening the door for Clint like a gentleman.

"Have him back by eleven," Natasha said like an overprotective parent.

"And keep him in the country, Stark, no private jets until the third date!" Bucky added, Clint groaned and flipped them off before slamming the door closed.

Tony looked amused, "Nice friends."

"Not for much longer," Clint said and Tony laughed.

The night was starting off on a pretty good foot.

"So, where are you kidnapping me to tonight?" Clint asked, and Tony sighed dramatically as he opened the door to one of his fancy cars, Clint saw Happy behind the wheel and the exchanged little waves in greeting.

"It's a surprise, but first we're going to dinner," he said and then coughed, "I hope it's somewhere you'll appreciate, I...I've never been there before...so..."

Clint looked at him, amused at his hesitance, it was also quite endearing, "I'm sure it'll be fine," he said and Tony nodded as they drove off, "I never took you to be a nervous date," Clint said and Tony laughed awkwardly.

"To be honest, this is the first real date I've been on in a long time," he said, "I haven't ever really liked someone enough to take them out," he admitted and Clint flushed.

"Oh," he said and Tony smiled, "Well...okay then," he muttered, feeling incredibly pleased.

They arrived at the restaurant and Clint was a bit curious it was called 'Signs', he might have heard of it, it sounded vaguely familiar. They made their way in and Clint was pleasantly surprised when they were greeted by someone in ASL, he glanced at Tony and he grinned at Clint, then signed 'Hello'.

Clint laughed and repeated the sign as they were lead to their seats, he signed with the waitress for a moment, and she smiled at them both and then moved off to get them some water.

"I had no idea about this place, thanks for bringing me," Clint told him and Tony shrugged.

"I wasn't sure, but Pepper told me about it and I thought it might be fun, I tried learning some ASL too," he said demonstrating the phrases he knew, which was actually quite a few and Clint stared at him in awe, Tony stopped signing to look back at him, "Is that okay?"

"You...learned to sign...because of me?"

"I...um...well...yeah," Tony said looking embarrassed, "Though it would be...nice, I guess."

"It is," Clint muttered softly, "I...thank you, I can't really remember the last time someone has done something so nice for me."

"Don't thank me, it was just a spur of the moment thing," Tony said now flushing himself, "Really, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me," Clint said, "I...you met me not even two weeks ago..."

"What can I say? You're a hard person to forget, you're stubborn and strong, fiery and fierce and sassy and enough of a smart ass to match me, but on top of that you're kind and compassionate and like kids...I learned all of that in a week, honestly, I want to learn everything I can about you, no matter how long it takes."

Clint swallowed, "Careful, Stark...it almost sounds like you want me as your kept man."

"Maybe I do," Tony said, "It's not often someone treats me like a person and not a celebrity," he said, "So...I jumped at the chance to get to know you, I didn't expect to actually really _really_ like you."

Clint felt pretty floored, "Oh," he licked his lips and nodded at the waitress as she set down the water, he asked for a few more minutes to look over the menus, glad his fingers had something to do, "Well...I really like you too, despite the fact that you keep kidnapping me."

That made Tony laugh, he grinned, "Don't deny it, you like it."

Clint smiled, "Well it certainly keeps me on my toes, and I've never really been one for the mundane."

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Clint couldn't help but grin, even as he hid it behind his menu.

Of the few dates he'd been on, this one was by far his favorite, and it had only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a restaurant called 'Signs' that only hires the deaf, and you have to order in sign, but I'm pretty sure it's in Toronto not New York.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so tell me why you like archery, it seems like a really random thing to like," Tony asked halfway through dinner, Clint laughed, smiling fondly at something, a memory perhaps.

"Well...okay, so I was an orphan, me and my older brother actually and I was taken in by an elderly man while my brother was taken in by another family, but the man was actually a former member of a circus. One day I found his bows and arrows and started fooling around with them, and instead of getting angry he seemed to see some potential in me or something and taught me how to do it properly, I ended up being really good. So far it's just stuck, it's a stress reliever and it's fun to teach to kids."

"Jeez, that's way more exciting than my childhood," Tony said, "That's really cool, I like it, gives you some flavor, not that you need more, you're pretty spicy as it is."

"Is there something to be said about food metaphors making dinner cheesy?"

"You think you're so funny," Tony laughed and Clint grinned.

"Okay, what about you, what made you want to build stuff?" Clint asked and Tony shrugged.

"Always have, just my calling I guess, I can't really see myself doing anything else, so...I build," he replied, "And...if I can do a little good in the process, I guess it's alright."

"But...do you enjoy it?" Clint asked, "I don't really see a point for it unless you like it."

"I do...well...for the most part," he shrugged, "It's been a long time since I've done something because I wanted to and not because I was told it was the best thing to make for the company."

"Oh...that doesn't sound very enjoyable," Clint frowned and Tony shrugged.

"I really enjoyed making those hearing aids...but that was something I decided to do on my own," he shrugged and Clint smiled because it was still nice of him to do that.

"Well I guess that's your problem, you need to get out more and find problems you want to fix and not be given problems people think you should fix," Clint said and Tony stared at him, blinking in surprise.

"I've...never thought of it like that," he said and Clint flushed for no particular reason except that Tony was looking at him like that.

"Oh...well...guess you needed a new set of eyes," he said and Tony smiled.

"Guess so," he replied, "Okay, so, are you done?" he asked, gesturing at Clint's mostly empty plate, "This was only part one of the best date ever," Tony nodded.

"Oh?" Clint laughed and then shrugged, "You know if this is the best any date after this won't be as good," he grinned and Tony pouted at him.

"Your smartassery is unappreciated when I'm trying to be fabulous," Tony said and Clint only laughed more.

"I thought you were always fabulous?" Tony threw his napkin at him then signed for their cheque to the waitress who was obviously giggling at the two of them from afar, she brought it over though signing something at Clint that made him laugh.

Tony paid and then waited for Clint to be done and then led them out, Clint smiling happily at the restaurant, it had been really awesome, you had to order in sign and the waitresses and waiters were all deaf, it was pretty cool, at least Clint knew where he could go if he ever needed a new job.

 "So I don't know what else you could have planned...but that was really great," Clint said taking Tony's hand and squeezing it gently, "Thanks."

Tony smiled at him, "You're welcome."

The rest of the drive was met with companionable silence, they didn't let go of each other's hand the whole way.

Happy pulled them up to one of the many theaters on Broadway, but it's the back, so Clint doesn't know what the show is, he hasn't been to a show since he was first in New York some years ago, it was expensive but required to do so if you lived in New York City.

"Sneaky," he told the other man who only grinned.

Tony led him into the venue and Clint couldn't tell what the stage was set for, he was kind of hoping for hints, but the multicolored lights and curtains really didn't tell him much.

But when they took their seats in one of the fancy top boxes, he couldn't not be a little excited anyway, he hadn't ever been treated like this either, he looked back at Tony after he'd taken it all in, only to find the other man taking in all of his wonder, Clint coughed, "So...do all of your dates end up being this impressive?"

"Guess we'll find out," Tony smiled and Clint laughed.

"You assume I'm already going to say yes?" he asked and Tony shrugged.

"Well you haven't complained all night, so I hope so, I know I'll certainly be asking," he replied and Clint flushed just a bit, he hadn't complained because everything had truly been wonderful.

"Well, I guess I can't help but say yes, just to see what else you have planned for me," Clint replied and Tony grinned.

"Good, because I have the next three and a half already planned," Tony grinned and Clint burst into laughter, nudging him over the seat.

"Presumptive, bastard," he grinned and Tony shrugged not looking the least bit sorry.

"I like to think of it as more optimism than anything else," he grinned, Clint shook his head and then looked back at the stage when the lights started to flicker.

"If that's what you want to call it, go right ahead," he replied and Tony smiled also looking at the stage.

The show started and Clint couldn't take his eyes off of it, it turned out not to be a musical or a play, it was an acrobatics show, it had contortionists, dancers, flame eaters, and then some, it was really amazing and then there was also an archer, Clint grinned when they came on stage and glanced at Tony who only beamed at him. 

It was a really great show and Clint enjoyed it immensely, and made sure to relish on all of his favorite parts as they walked through the park with some ice cream when it was over, Tony seemed to really be happy that Clint had enjoyed himself and Clint was actually really glad the date had gone well.

"You know...I was thinking, since I'm technically working for you...doesn't this..." he waved at the two them after throwing away his empty ice cream cup, "Qualify as 'fraternization'?"

"No...because you are a consultant, not an employee, I can kiss you as many times as I want and Pepper can't do a thing," Tony said smugly and Clint flushed, noticing vaguely that Tony was limping ever fourth step, he did that when he got a rock in his shoe.

"You're so much trouble to that poor woman," he said and Tony gasped dramatically.

"Me? Trouble?" he asked and Clint snorted and stopped walking to look at him.

"It was only cute the first time," he said and Tony frowned trying to think of the first time he'd said it but Clint didn't give him a chance he grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick but firm kiss, "Pepper can't say anything about that either...since I kissed you."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Tony replied and then pulled Clint in for another kiss.

Needless to say, for a first date, it was really really good.

Clint came back home smiling like a dope, and of course that left him open to much ribbing from his roommates, and also Steve and Peggy who came over for dinner. Steve Rogers was probably the snarkiest person without appearing snarky, he was a little shit.

"So...Tony Stark?" he asked, his blue eyes glinting with mischief as he lounged on the couch, Peggy sitting next to him grinning at him.

"You can both shut up," Clint told them, "And you two, can go fuck yourselves," he said to Natasha and Bucky who were sitting in the armchair.

"What did we do?" Natasha asked sweetly, "We're just concerned for your well being you know, who knows what that Tony Stark gets up to in his spare time."

"I am under the distinct impression he doesn't have spare time," Clint said, "I was in his office and it's kind of covered in projects...I think he's overworked."

"Didn't you meet this guy like...a week ago?" Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well...yeah...but," Clint muttered flushing, "It just....works?"

"Knight in Dolce and Gabbana effect?" Peggy chirped, "That makes Clint the princess."

"Go curl your hair, Carter," Clint pouted, she only winked at him.

"We're just saying we don't want you getting hurt because you're getting all caught up in the..." Steve waved his hand around, "Sparkle of the riches."

"Is this an intervention?" Clint asked dryly, "Because it sure feels like an intervention, like I can't handle my own damn self."

"Clint..." Natasha murmured, "We just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything...that's all."

Clint sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I appreciate that you all worry about me and that you care, but it's fine, it's really just like going out with a friend, only better because he's not so freaking nosy," he shot them all looks, only Steve really had half a mind to look guilty.

"Clint-" Steve started and Clint held up a hand.

"Seriously guys, come on, you really have no room to talk, I'm getting to know a man who I have sort of known existed most of my adult life but don't know personally. And how is that any different from you guys? Natasha and Bucky who knew of each other through a two way mirror and were separated for years but the moment they found each other again THEN they started going out right away, and then Peggy and Steve knew each other from the fact that you went to sibling catholic schools and saw each other through the windows during classes but never actually spoke until your first date which was asked through a written sigh on a window. Come on, guys, seriously, let me have me stupid nonsensical romance plot. Don't be dicks."

"...well, when you put it like that," Steve said, flushed, and Clint was pleased to find they were all a bit red in the cheeks from Clint's blatant ploy at making them feel guilty, though it was true. 

"Mhmm, so you all can stuff it and let me enjoy myself, because tonight was awesome," he said with a very firm nod.

"Ooooh?" Natasha edged closer to him, "Tell us about it, loverboy~"

"Nope, think I'll let you guess," he smiled and then turned and waved, "I gotta go to bed though, got a long shift tomorrow."

"Spoilsport!" Bucky called.

"Oh Bucky...you know I don't kiss and tell," Clint said smirking at them all and received a few wolf whistles and some laughter, he left them to their visiting to go collapse in bed. Smiling until he fell asleep.

Tonight had been good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, things have just been a little wild, and then AoU and all that jazz, but thanks for sticking with me so far!

Tony Stark was no liar, he had many dates already planned out, to many dinners with amazing food and Clint was pretty sure he was gaining weight it was so good, and then to performances at the park or shows at museums or just going to a movie or somewhere and hang out, whatever they did it was always great. However it was over the course of several weeks almost two months between Clint's work and Tony's work and then their combined work when they actually got to go out, but they didn't mind they saw each other a few times a week.

The new hearing aids were coming along very well, and Tony estimated they'd be in production in a few months and available for purchase by the end of the year. Clint was glad to know he'd helped with that, he knew it would help out a lot of people, buying hearing aids was not an option for a lot of deaf or hard of hearing because of the price, and now people would be able to get them at an affordable price with a StarkTech lifetime Warranty. 

Clint was pretty proud to say the least, he was a little sad that his time at Stark Tower was coming to an end though, he'd enjoyed going there and being able to act like an employee for the few weeks he could. He was getting a free pair of prototype aids though because Tony was a dork like that.

Even if he had been accosted by Pepper at one point and dragged off to her office where she asked him incredibly personal and uncomfortable questions until Tony rescued him. He supposed it was a good thing Pepper was looking out for Tony, because Clint was no fool, he knew that's what she'd been doing, that she'd done a background check on him, that she wanted to make sure Clint really wasn't here to fuck Tony over. Clint wasn't so he assumed he'd passed.

He really assumed as much when for their fourteenth -or was it fifteenth?- date Tony took him up to his penthouse after dinner, Clint got to see his massive TV that apparently he rarely used because he didn't often come upstairs unless it was for sleeping. That made Clint feel a little sad for him, he had so much but no real time to enjoy it.

"I guess we'll have to change that," Clint nodded decisively, "Next date, I'm treating you, I'm going to use your lovely kitchen and make you something good, then we're going to watch a movie on the screen bigger than my apartment and enjoy the high life."

Tony had laughed, but he'd been open to it.

So that was what Clint was doing now, a week later, cooking up a storm in Tony's fancy ass kitchen with things he'd seen on Gordon Ramsey's shows and were more expensive that a house that had never been used, chatting up a storm with Pepper while Tony finished up some business a few floors down.

"...so then he jumps from the fire escape, two stories up I might add and lands on the dumpster, jumps off that by kicking the wall opposite, then starts walking along, smooth as shit right? Smug little smirk on his face and then he slips on a freaking banana peel, like a total cliche, it was so freaking hilarious!" Clint finished, Pepper was filling the room with tinkling laughter about one of Clint's previous roommates.

"Oh Clint, you know how to make me laugh, I really needed that, it's been a long day," she smiled and Clint waved his hand at the wine bottle indicating she could have another glass, "Oh you are a dirty enabler," she said but poured herself some more anyway.

"I don't enable I give therapy in the form of alcohol and stories of hilarity," Clint said, nodding seriously, Pepper laughed again and then smiled at him fondly.

"I'm very glad Tony spoke up that day in the restaurant, it led you into his life and I haven't seen him so happy since before..." she shrugged, and Clint looked up.

"Before?" he asked and Pepper raised her eyebrows at him, and then Clint remembered, Tony had been at a Technology Summit a few years ago in a 'hot zone', they didn't want to call it a war zone but it was, the Summit had been an attempt at peace negotiations, they hadn't gone well and there had been a bombing and several people had gone missing, Tony Stark included. He was missing for close to two months until he showed up with several other people who had been taken by the ones responsible for the bombing. They had been captured with the intention of them creating an EMP powerful enough to stop all the technology in an area the size of the United States, but they had underestimated the technicians they'd kidnapped. Tony and the others had created what they wanted (or rather a much weaker version), and then used it against them and then destroyed it so no one could use it.

Tony had returned to the states with the others and they'd all been adamant to find a way to create clean energy, as that had been one of the reasons there had been a war zone in the first place.

Several of the them had come to work with Tony, but the rest had decided to just return to their families and leave the rest of them to saving the world.

"Oh yeah," Clint said going back to chopping celery, it had been more than two years since that, and he was the one who made Tony happy, that finally seemed to comprehend and he looked up at Pepper wide eyed.

She smiled softly at him, "Yeah, it's been that long," she said as if reading his mind, "That's why I had to make sure you were for real, not as many...flousies show up anymore, he's been quite private since then, he hasn't opened up to anyone. So it was quite a surprise when he suddenly started dating you."

Clint bobbed his head, feeling a bit shocked, he had always remembered Tony Stark's escapades in the tabloids, he'd never really cared, and then he hadn't noticed when they'd stopped, until now he realized he hadn't been in the papers for anything but his technology in the last two years.

"Um...wow," he muttered, feeling a lot of things, including disbelief, had he really done that? Clint knew better than to see Tony as less of a person and more of an idol as many did. Clint knew him as a person and he really liked that person, like a lot. He liked the Tony that smiled at him when he didn't think Clint was looking, he liked the Tony who got caught up talking about his projects and got so passionate about it, the Tony who liked to spoil Clint just because he could, and not because he thought he needed to. Clint liked the Tony who didn't judge him for his disability or make him feel any different about it.

Clint knew that he was falling very fast, or he already had, but he was okay with things staying like they were, he felt no need to rush things if Tony was happy with how things were.

Pepper only smiled at him again, like she knew. Luckily he didn't have to say anything more as the elevator dinged and Tony came in talking to a scruffy looking man in a lab coat and glasses.

"-which is why we need to recalibrate the fusion modulators so they can work on both air and water vehicles," Tony said and the other man rolled his eyes.

"You know we'll need to have them calibrated for each, there's no possible way for them to work for both," the man replied, seeming just as lost in the conversation as Tony.

"Oh you just wait! I-"

"Ahem," Pepper said, interrupting before Tony could get really into it, "Gentlemen."

"Pepper!" Tony chirped happily, "When did you get here?"

"About a half an hour ago, I decided to keep your boyfriend company, he's spoiling me," she said, holding up her glass of wine, Tony blinked and then looked over to see Clint behind the counter, smirking in wry amusement, flipping a spatula around in his hand.

"Clint!" Tony said like an excited puppy, he nearly skipped over to him and then pulled him in for a kiss, Clint squeaked, and flushed a little but returned the very enthusiastic kiss, honestly Tony was exactly like an excited puppy sometimes. 

Pepper cleared her throat again and Tony pulled Clint over to the other man, "Clint, this is Bruce Banner he's my science boyfriend."

The man snorted and held out his hand, "I'm one of the techs who works in R&D, and I'm married and have two kids that are totally unrelated to science," he said reassuringly, but Clint laughed, Tony had called Pepper his 'work wife' a few times too, and she was apparently dating Happy, so he wasn't particularly worried.

"Well, not physics maybe, but there's a lot of chemistry where those kids came from," Tony sang, the man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I got him all riled up and now he's making science jokes, I hope you can forgive me," Bruce said, Clint laughed again, he sort of liked Tony manic, he was entertaining.

"I think I can handle it, but it was very nice to meet you, did you want to stay for dinner? I made plenty, I want to make sure he actually eats," Cling gestured at the table.

"Oh no, Betty -my wife- made me dinner, I should really get back home, the kids also need a story before they settle down to bed," he said, "It was really nice meeting you though, Tony talks a lot about you."

Clint flushed and glanced at Tony who was beaming at him with pride and adoration, "It was nice to meet you too."

"Hold the elevator would you, Bruce? I think I'll head home as well, thank you for the stories Clint," Pepper said, walking over to them both then kissing Tony on the cheek and then Clint, "Have a good night.

"Thanks, Pep~," Tony said happily an then he grabbed Clint around the waist and kissed him again once the elevator door closed.

Clint laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, then pulling back when they were done, "You seem happy."

"I am, I really am, energy efficient cars, a new line of recycled batteries, it was a really good day, and I knew I'd get to come home to you which made it even better," he said pecking Clint's mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly cheesy?" Clint asked and Tony grinned kissing him again.

"I have it on good authority you like cheese," he replied and Clint only smiled, kissing him back and then stepping away so he could attend to the food.

"I like expensive cheese," Clint told him, waving a block of Parmesan at Tony who laughed.

"Oh darling," he drawled, "That is not expensive cheese, the cheese you have to pay $80 a cube for is expensive and very smelly."

Clint barked out a laugh, "That explains why most rich people smell!"

"Are you saying I smell?" Tony asked, mockingly offended, Clint smirked.

"I ain't saying you smell like roses, Stark," Tony made a face at him.

"Rude," he replied and Clint only shook his head chuckling to himself, finishing up the food and then waving at Tony to go sit down while he put things on the table.

Clint sat once the lasagna and salad and a whole manner of good foods was on the table, sitting across from Tony beaming while Tony smiled back at him warm and a bit bemused, "Why such a fuss?" he asked and Clint scoffed.

"It's our ten week anniversary, duh!" Clint huffed but then broke into laughter, "Just kidding, I don't know how long we've been dating. But no reason, just cause I wanted to, I guess. I like making sure you're well fed."

Tony smiled taking the food Clint made him and enjoying every bite of it, seeing Tony eat it and enjoy it made Clint feel very warm and fuzzy, "This is really great Clint," he said and Clint smiled in thanks, "No really, it's great," he added before Clint could argue.

"And you haven't even had dessert yet," Clint laughed, "It's really okay ya know, I like taking care of the people...well...the people I care about and well you know...so..." he flushed a little and Tony smiled more, utterly fond.

"Yeah...I know, I tend to learn more for the people I care about, I learned some new sign language even," Tony said and Clint flushed more.

"You're really too much you know that, you really didn't have to do that...I rarely take my aids out, only when I sleep and shower, really it's just...really flattering," he muttered and Tony took a breath like he was getting ready for something.

"Well don't you want to know what it was?" he asked and Clint blinked looking up at him expectantly, Tony smiled and then moved his fingers, pinky thumb and pointer finger all straight, middle and ring finger curled in, facing Clint.

Clint blinked once more and then went completely red, but only a second later he was up out of his chair and then kissing Tony so hard it almost hurt, pressing the same sign into his chest.

"God, you're a little shit," he muttered against his lips, "But I'm really glad I met you."

Tony let out a soft sigh and pulled Clint onto his lap so he could wrap his arms around Clint, resting his head on Clint's shoulder, Clint wrapped his own arms around Tony's shoulders and head, his hands curling into his hair, Tony sighed content.

"I'm really glad I met you too," he replied and Clint smiled.

And he really was, Tony had been one of the best parts of his life so far, and he didn't want anything to change any time soon.

Too bad the rest of the world didn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to have a different ending, buuuut, nope, Tony wanted to be a sap. C'est la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I got real busy! Had a convention and what not, so yeah. Hopefully I'll get more out soon!
> 
> And the sign in the last chapter was 'I love you', for those who were confused.

Clint woke up cozy and warm in Tony's big bed after their dinner the night before, they'd watched a movie and then curled up in bed together, both too tired to do anything else, there hadn't been a rush anyway, so Clint had taken his hearing aids out and they'd signed to each other for a little bit and then fallen asleep cozy and wrapped in each other's arms, it was nice.

He yawned and curled around one of the pillows, smiling at the wall. Tony was already gone but there was a little note on the pillow, he reached for is and grinned after reading it.

 _Morning sunshine,_  
_Had a meeting  
_ _Breakfast is on me_

**_Tony_ **

"Dork," he whispered, even though he couldn't hear himself, he wiggled around a bit, just enjoying the Egyptian cotton sheets because wow, before he sat up and put his aids back in glancing at his phone, only seven texts from Natasha, nine from Bucky oh and one from Steve, wow. 

He snorted and shook his head, honestly, it's like he had two sets of parents. He didn't even bother reading any of them, he just sent off that he had been kidnapped and was now being sold as a slave and then would be experimented on and likely be the next Superman.

The replies were pretty hilarious.

[text: RE: Hellcat] Idiot. 

[text: RE: Jimmy] asshole 

[text: RE: Uncle Sam] That's not funny, we were worried.

"Wow," Clint rolled his eyes, he hoped there was another intervention on it's way then he could text and call them at all hours, maybe get some cockblocking in there too.

He sighed and stood up, stretching even though the bed had left not a single kink in his back, it still felt good, he padded around the room, took a little shower in Tony's big ass shower and then dressed, stealing one of Tony's shirts because he could, then padded out into the kitchen where there were donuts and pancakes and fruit waiting. Clint grinned and grabbed some of each and some of the gourmet coffee Tony always insisted on having, Clint couldn't tell the difference, he was pretty sure Tony was full of shit, but he'd let him pretend.

Today was starting off to be a good day, he didn't have to work until later either.

He beamed around his donut because today was just awesome.

That was until he headed home to get changed, the ride there was easy, Happy was always around to give him rides when needed, so he just got one back to his apartment, and all was fine, but apparently that's what they'd been waiting for. After changing inside and telling Bucky and Natasha that they were just like overprotective parents he changed and headed out the door, but this time there were news vans in front of the door and he had no idea they were for him until people started shouting at him like they were in the movies almost, they were shoving microphones at him and looked like they were about to eat him alive.

"What is your relation to Tony Stark?!"  
"Are you the next on his list of Heartbroken?!"  
"What makes you so special?!"

Clint only looked at them wide eyed, then turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. Well...shit. 

He took a deep breath, figuring some things out, so they had seen him with Tony, or had seen him coming from the Tower more than once and made some assumptions. They didn't actually know the truth, but could guess, he supposed that was better than there being a picture of his face plastered all over the tabloids, though he was sure that was going to come soon enough. He also knew he was not going to be able to make it into work that day. He hated missing work. Boo. He took another deep breath to keep himself calm and then pulled out his phone and dialed up his work to call, now that he had new Stark Industries hearing aids, talking on the phone was a lot less trouble than it had been before, less interference and much clearer, Loki's accented voice answered.

" _Thank you for calling The Blue Square, the home of the best bistro in New York, I'm Loki what can I do for you today?_ "

"You sound so professional, weird," Clint said and Loki sighed dramatically.

" _I can't believe I wasted customer service on you Barton, what is it?_ "

"Um...well...I'm sort of trapped in my apartment building," he said, not sure how to explain.

" _What exactly do you mean?_ "

"Well...I was kind of accosted by reporters," he explained, "Um...you know how I'm dating Tony Stark...yeah?"

" _I do, and for that I must say I am surprised, I didn't think he had it in him to find someone who was able to out snark him,_ " Loki drawled.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. Anyway, somehow they followed me back to my apartment, and somehow know my face, so it's kind of a pain in the ass and I don't want them following me to work...so..."

" _Would you like my to send Sif to rescue you? I am sure she would enjoy it,_ " Loki asked, and Clint grinned.

"As awesome as that would be to watch, I wouldn't want to put you guys in the line of fire either, so...I really don't know if I'll be able to make my shift today, I'm sorry for the short notice," he said, sighing, and it was a Saturday too, one of the better tip days. Double Boo.

" _Mmmm, that does pose as a problem,_ " Loki sighed, " _Yes, very well, I will call someone in to cover you, try to get it sorted out._ "

"Thanks, and sorry," he said again and Loki huffed.

" _Don't apologize, it's annoying, especially when it's not your fault, apologize to Sif though, I think she wanted to bash some heads today,_ " he said, Clint barked out a laugh.

"Will do the next time I see her," he promised, "Alright, I have to call Tony now, so I'll see you later," he said and then hung up after Loki gave his farewells. Clint took a breath and peeked out a window, they were still there. He dialed Tony

" _Stark, talk to me_ ," Tony said through the speaker, obviously having not looked at his caller ID.

"You wanna tell me why there's a hoard of reporters outside my apartment asking me if I'm the next in line for heartbreak?" Clint drawled. It took a second, but Tony seemed to catch up.

" _Wha- Clint? What are you- oh....shit_ ," Tony sighed, " _Ah crap, I'm sorry, I tried to keep them at bay for as long as I could, but they would have figured it out eventually, I wanted to warn you first but I always forgot, you're very distracting._ "

"So....basically I'm screwed?" Clint asked, he wasn't upset at Tony though, it wasn't his fault he was shadowed by vultures, "I can't really go to work with them out there, they'll follow me."

" _Yeah, they're persistent fuckers,_ " Tony agreed, he was silent a moment, " _This is kind of up to you, we can try to keep it quiet for as long as you want, or we can give a statement_."

"What about what _you_ want?" Clint asked and Clint could almost hear Tony shrug, he smiled, "I think it should be up to both of us," he replied and Tony hummed.

" _Alright, my last meeting should end at 8, come over then and we can talk about it, alright?_ " he asked, and Clint could tell he just wanted another excuse to have him over again.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I'll see you at 8:15, on the dot, don't be late."

" _You got it_ ," Tony promised, " _See you then_."

Clint hung up and then peeked outside again, yup still there, he sighed and then headed back upstairs to go change and wait them out, sadly both Natasha and Bucky were at work, well sad for him, but probably good for them, he'd have to tell them too. Especially to be very careful, he didn't want them dragged into this. He needed to be more discreet about leaving now that they knew where he lived, he'd have to have Happy park a little ways away and he'd sneak out down the fire escape, today was certainly proving to be more exciting than he'd intended.

Getting to the Tower was a bit more difficult than usual as the apartment was being watched from the streets, so he had to sneak out the window down the fire escape and get in the waiting car a few blocks away all the while being a weird deaf ninja (he'd totally pretended he'd been a ninja when he was a kid,), he'd slipped in and with a dramatic flair told Happy who was ready to go behind the wheel, to drive! Happy had laughed and started down the street, Clint let out a huge sigh once he was safe.

"You okay, chief?" he asked and Clint groaned, Happy chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll die eventually, you just have to not tell them anything, they'll get bored."

"Yeah...I can't believe I never considered it before I started dating him that this would happen," he muttered and Happy smiled at him in the rear view.

"That just makes me more sure you and him are good together," he said and Clint looked up at him, eyebrow arched in question, "Had some people just in it for the spotlight, always wondering when they'd be out in public, they never lasted long."

"Oh, yeah...well...I don't like Tony for his fame," he said with a shrug, "I like him because he's creative and manic, compassionate and generous, and he doesn't treat me differently at all because I'm deaf...which is really great. So...yeah, the whole fame thing I didn't even consider. I should have, but...I didn't, he's too distracting."

"That's all right," Happy returned, seeming very pleased by the answer, "Makes you the best kind of person for him, he needs a good stable person in his life, and you're just that."

"Oh...well...thanks, I guess," Clint said, and Happy smiled at him as they drove into the parking lot and he stopped the car, opening the door for Clint.

"Anytime," he said as Clint stepped out.

Clint vaguely wondered what that was about, but figured it was another test that Pepper looked for in people that dated Tony, he seemed to have passed, that was good. He headed over to the elevator that would bring him up to the penthouse, today was crazy, but tonight was sure to be more mellow, at least he hoped so, he was sometimes wrong with these things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony talk and do a little more than that.

Clint had planned to be up in the kitchen and maybe have some snacks made for them by the time Tony was done with his meetings, but that was not what Tony had planned.

"Oh," Clint said, blinking at the spread on the table, there was some very good looking dishes on fancy plates and that cutlery was probably real silver, and there were candles, "I'm under dressed."

"I'd prefer undressed, but we'll save that for later,"  Tony drawled, coming over to kiss him while Clint laughed at the innuendo, slipping into Tony's embrace.

"I walked into that one," he said and Tony hummed into his hair.

"Sure did," he agreed then led him over to a chair, "Sit, sit! Eat, I know I can't cook like you, I tried once, almost burnt down the mansion, but I do know how to order a fancy dinner for my man."

"You're spoiling me," Clint said, flushing slightly like he always did when Tony referred to him as 'his man', Tony grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Damn straight," Tony said, moving to sit next to him, Clint looked at all the food and shook his head with a small laugh.

"We can't eat all of this," he laughed, "Were you planning this all day?"

"You can take some home for your friends....slash babysitters," Tony said wryly holding a chair out for Clint then going to sit in his own, "And yeah, I just didn't know how to sneakily get you to come over- we will definitely talk about what we need to though- we will, but we should eat first."

Clint smiled at him and nudged him under the table, "You're too much...but I like that."

Tony beamed at him.

Dinner was really great, Clint wasn't sure he wanted to share it. It was way too delicious, but he should be nice, he hadn't really seen Nat or Bucky lately, he should make it up to them. They were his best friends after all.

After dinner they went to the couch, snuggling up against each other, Tony had his arm resting on the back of the couch, his fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of Clint's neck.

"So," Tony started and Clint looked at him, "The paparazzi are fucking psycho, but...I have handled them for nearly the entirety of my life. So...if we ignore them, they'll just get more in our faces about things, going out in public will be harder, or we can give a statement and tell them just enough to sate them for a little while," he sighed, "No matter what we can't really get away from it." 

Clint sighed, "Yeah...that's what I was afraid of."

"If...if you wanted to-" Tony swallowed, and Clint knew exactly what he was going to suggest and put a stop to that line of thought immediately.

"No, I don't want to," Clint said, "I like you too much for that," he said, "It's gonna suck, I get it, but...it'll be okay," he smiled, "I don't know what the best option is though, I usually just ignore things until they go away or kill me...so.... What do you think?"

Tony laughed softly, and placed his other hand on Clint's cheek, "You're ridiculous, and me?" He thought for a moment, "I think...it might be easier to give a statement, tell them we are not interested in anything beyond that and any trespassers found on private property will be handled accordingly," he said and Clint eyed him.

"Pepper taught you how to say that didn't she?" he asked and Tony pinched him, making Clint laugh and push him away.

"Little shit!" Tony laughed but kissed him anyway.

Clint kissed him back then set his hand on Tony's chest, "Yeah...that sounds good, sounds like the best thing to do really...I'm just worried about Bucky and Nat," he said, and Tony hummed.

"If push comes to shove I'll take care of them," he smiled, "Even if they are worse than you, they are your friends."

"Yeah, my stupid nosy friends," Clint shook his head, "Though...they shouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi, I know Bucky would hate to be on the front cover of a magazine. Natasha wouldn't mind it though, I don't think."

"You're pretty close with them, huh?" Tony asked, smiling and Clint nodded.

"I have known them for a long time, went out with both of them too at one point, didn't last too long, we were just better as friends, who maybe had sex from time to time," he replied and Tony laughed.

"Good to know, I'll not get jealous then," he drawled and Clint smirked.

"I think they're interested in a foursome," he said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" Tony asked dramatically, Clint grinned, eyes glittering.

"I didn't hear a no," he said and Tony laughed and kissed him to shut him up, Clint just smirked into it and kissed him back harder.

Somehow the idea of coming out to the whole world that he was dating Tony Stark made him feel in charge and powerful, Tony was his and everyone would know it, he decided maybe they could go a little farther tonight than they had before maybe as a bit of a celebration, as long as Tony was into it.

Clint moved, sliding onto Tony's lap, straddling it, he put his hands on his shoulders and smirked. From the way Tony's eyes dilated and the way he smirked back, Clint could guess he was into it. Tony's hands found Clint's hips and pulled him closer, Clint took that as a go, he pressed forward and connected their lips again, making out like horny teenagers was going to be fun, he hadn't done it in ages.

Clint loved Tony's mouth it was very talented, he moaned into it now when his tongue came into play, his hands digging into Tony's hair and moving just a bit closer making their crotches brush together, he moaned even more and Tony seemed to just melt, he moaned too, pulling Clint even closer and jerking up into him, creating more friction. He moved and demanded more from Clint like a starved man, and Clint couldn't help but deliver and give him all he wanted.

They devoured each other, getting closer and closer, Clint clutching onto any part of Tony he could get to as they rocked against each other getting closer and closer and Clint came with a cry, not even a second late Tony followed behind, Clint slumped against him his nose stuck in Tony's neck, it took him a moment or two to regain his breathing, and then he was laughing.

"Shit, I haven't come in my pants since I was a teenager," he grinned, Tony laughed too, his hand in Clint's hair, toying with it absentmindedly.

"Is that your way of telling me I make you feel young again?" he drawled and Clint laughed again, he pulled back so he could kiss the other man, staying there for longer than needed, but he was allowed to kiss Tony for as long as he wanted, and Tony didn't seem to mind.

He pulled back, smiling at the other man, "So...we should maybe clean up? At least get new pants on," he said and Tony hummed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, these pants will not be comfortable...well, you know, and they'll need to be dry cleaned...whoops," he grinned sheepishly, and Clint let out more laughter before standing and offered a hand to Tony who took it with a grin. 

They walked, awkwardly and laughing the whole way to the bedroom, Clint pulled off his shirt and looked to Tony but he was already heading to the bathroom, "Do you need help removing your clothes?" Clint asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Clint wouldn't have noticed the slight moment of stiffness if he hadn't been looking straight at Tony but then he looked at him and smiled, "Next time, I'll take a rain check," he said and blew a kiss, "Be right out," he promised and then closed the bathroom door.

Clint sat on the bed and cocked his head to the side, wondering what that was about. But he waited until Tony was out of the shower, wearing some sweat pants now he smiled at Clint and kissed him on his way to the bed, then flopped down. Clint glanced at him, still curious, but got up and went to go take his own shower, seeing some clothes left out for him as well.

He took his shower real fast and put on the clean clothes then was back out in the bedroom with Tony, he crawled into bed next to him and smiled.

"Hey," he said and Tony smiled back at him.

"Hey," he replied lifting a hand and cupping Clint's cheek, "Good shower?"

"Yeah," Clint replied and Tony smirked then stole a quick kiss.

"Good, that shower has 114 different massage settings, it had better be good," he teased and Clint laughed then moved closer to him so they could snuggle, Tony pulled him close and nuzzled his hair.

"You need to get your priorities straight, Stark," he grinned, kissing Tony's jaw softly.

"Well, my priorities right now, are sleep, with you all curled up against me," he replied and Clint hummed.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, smiling and fading to sleep against Tony, it was one of the best places to sleep.

They would take care of the press later, and Clint would bring the food to his friends tomorrow and everything would work out, it would be just fine. Clint didn't think he'd ever been happier.

Too bad he would need to keep working for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait and the shortness! I got slammed with another fic idea and it has possessed my soul, so I'll probably finish it then post a little and come back to this one, I still have plans for these two. 
> 
> So yeah, so much more coming from me it's insane! Reviews are VERY appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Clint woke to the vibrations rumbling through Tony's chest, which he was using as a pillow, he grumbled, Tony was talking, he couldn't hear it as he'd taken his aids out, but why he was talking while he was playing pillow Clint had no idea.

A hand came to the back of his head and started toying with his hair, he hummed, pleased with the gentle ministrations. He felt a kiss to his head and hummed again then dozed off some more while Tony talked. He didn't really think about the fact that Tony was talking he just wanted to stay in bed more.

He must have dozed for awhile because he woke up to Tony kissing him, he hummed happily into the kiss, he opened his eyes to see Tony smiling at him. His hand cupped Clint's cheek, thumb caressing it gently. Clint leaned up to kiss him then turned to grab his aids.

"Morning," he said and Tony smiled kissing his forehead.

"Morning," he replied, sitting up, Clint followed suit.

"So who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Pepper," he shrugged, "Planning the press conference, she has a list of questions she wants you to go through, which ones are okay for them to ask. Or if you just want to give a statement, or if you just want me to do all the talking, it's up to you."

"Uuuuhg," Clint groaned and rolled over so his face was pressed against Tony's stomach, he laughed softly and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"It's gonna be all good, Pepper is brilliant at this, we just go in, dressed like the sexy bastards we are answer some questions and then I take you out for a celebratory dinner," Tony smiled, "That okay?"

Clint turned to smile back at him, "Yeah, I guess, I kinda want to see you in a suit...and then see the suit on the floor."

Tony laughed, "Well, when you put it like that, I'll be sure to wear my good suit."

Clint laughed and sat up, stealing a kiss on the way, "So...what's for breakfast?"

Tony grinned, got out of bed and held out his hand, "Let's find out, shall we?"

Clint took his hand and happily followed him into the kitchen.

~

Clint went to work after Happy sneakily brought him there, Loki was incredibly amused when Clint ninja'd his way into the restaurant through one of the windows. Sif not so much and made him wash them, but hey at least he made it to work.

It went fine, but of course it made Clint nervous. The idea of having the press in his face and in his business made him worried and anxious. He didn't know what was going to happen. He trusted Tony and he trusted Pepper, but he didn't trust the press. He'd seen the things said about people who got on the wrong side of things. He was worried about what would be said of him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew it was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

He let out a breath and felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Thor smiling, but looking concerned.

"Are you well, my friend?" he asked and Clint smiled, even though Thor had been here for years he still spoke with that accent and very formal words, it was endearing.

"Yeah...just...you know..." he flapped his hands around, unable to actually come up with the word for what he was, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Anxious...I guess, I have press conference with Tony later about...us."

"I see," Thor said his deep voice rumbling in his chest, "Well...I do not know what to say to comfort you, Clinton, but I do wish you luck in this. You care deeply for Mr. Stark, do you not?"

"Yeah...I do, I really do," he smiled, "I can even see me being with him for longer than a few months."

"If has certainly been more than a few months," Thor agreed amused, "By my count I believe it has been closer to half a year."

"No way...really?" Clint blinked, had it really been that long? He thought back and by his count, it had almost been seven months since they first started going out.

"Hmmm, you know, for keeping it out of the media for that long, I think we deserve a reward," Clint said and Thor laughed. 

"How about a free meal for you and your partner any time you aren't working instead?" Thor offered and Clint smiled in thanks.

"You don't have to," he started but Thor waved it away.

"I would like to, whenever you like, come by and we shall treat you," Thor insisted and Clint smiled at him again and thanked him before getting back to the job. It went smoother, but he was still anxious.

And sooner than he'd hoped, Happy was there to pick him up to take him back to the Tower to change, Pepper had ordered him a suit and how she knew his measurements, well he'd rather not know really. But he did have an image of Tony measuring him while he slept spread eagle on the bed, it made him laugh thinking about it.

He put his suit on and was fumbling with his tie when Tony came in, already in his suit, it looked dashing on him of course. Clint couldn't help but smile, even if it was tinged with nervousness.

"Hey," Tony said happily and then saw Clint's smile, "Hey" he said more gently, he walked over and put his hand on Clint's cheek, "It'll be fine."

"Okay...but what if they start asking about...me and...I-" Clint stuttered and Tony shushed him gently.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to say a word unless you want to, okay? I'll do it all and you can just be there as my support," he promised, "It'll be just fine."

Clint nodded, he was still racked with nerves now that it was only ten minutes away, but Tony took his hand and held tight the whole way there and didn't let go even as they stepped onto the platform, the flashes of light coming from the audience bothered him only a little. Tony was such a little shit of a gentleman too, pulling Clint's chair out with a wink, Clint rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, it did make him feel better.

Tony cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, let's hop right to it, my name is Tony Stark, as if you didn't know, and I am here to introduce you to my boyfriend, Clint Barton, no he's not famous, no he's not secretly famous. He knows fame not at all, which means that he doesn't know how to deal with you all, and you know I think I want to keep it that way, he's too nice to have to deal with you. He's way too kind and wonderful for you guys to understand anyway, no offence."

Clint had his face buried in his hands at that point, his face flaming because Tony was such a little shit. Pepper cleared her throat to get him back on track.

"Right!" Tony said cheerfully, "We've been together for seven and a half months, we kept it low key because we really just want to have our privacy and enjoy being together, like any couple, but now that you know, we'd like you to respect that, and if you don't please don't forget my legal team is the best in the business. So! Questions?"

There was some silence at first and then they started asking easy questions that Tony answered for the most part, Clint would smile, roll his eyes or nod to whatever Tony said and all considering he thought it was going pretty good. If he didn't have to talk and it was as easy as this, he wouldn't really mind.

He even started to space a little, that was until someone asked a stupid question.

"Was there a reason you thought dating a disabled person was a good idea?" came from the group of reporters and there was silence in response, for only a moment.

Tony looked absolutely furious, his mouth was open, but Clint stopped him from replying by holding his arm out, then he leaned forward.

"Was there a reason you thought leaving your brain at home was a good idea?" he asked back getting a few amused snorts and snickers while the man who asked it frowned and looked unamused, "Look, buddy, just because you're ignorant and judgmental doesn't mean Tony Stark is, in fact the reason we met was because of someone like you. And another thing, I'm deaf, not without feelings or a sex drive, yeah, that's right, disabled people date too."

He sat back and just stared at the guy when it looked like he was going to open his mouth again, instead he got unnerved and stepped down, Clint kept staring. Tony chuckled softly smiling at him, "I see what you mean," he grinned, "You do know how to handle this."

"Eh, I've gotten it all my life, you kinda have to learn to live with it, or deal with it however you can, no point in pretending it's not there, because it is."

Tony smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently then he took a few more questions before closing out the session with a kiss to Clint's cheek, and Clint was sure that picture was going to be on the cover of a magazine somewhere, he was sure Natasha was going to buy a copy to tease him about.

With that done, they stepped away and headed back up to the penthouse, Clint was more than ready to be done with people for the rest of the evening. And Tony was more than willing to make it so their dinner out was a dinner in and they could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

"That wasn't so bad," Clint said later that night, "I kinda expected more about my aids or something."

"They were idiots, I was hoping they would ask about the new Stark Hearing Aids, I was going to say you were my inspiration and muse," Tony pouted, "Lost chance there."

Clint laughed and kissed Tony's cheek then snuggled more firmly up against his side, "You're ridiculous, but I'm glad they didn't, I like it being the excuse you used to try and date me," he grinned and Tony huffed.

"I am so much more subtle than that!" he insisted indignantly.

"Liar," Clint beamed and Tony laughed.

"Shut up," he said and before Clint could even say 'make me' he did and he didn't release his lips until they were both gasping for air.

The end to the night was perfect, the morning would need some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER! Well I tell you what, that monster fic i was writing was super intense, but is done! And then WinterHawk Week, and then plot bunnies, oh boy. But I am back! I will be finishing this fic off hopefully with some flair!  
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

The dinner had been fantastic, the press had left them be for the moment, which was nice, and while Clint had wanted to stay with Tony again, he had to work the next day which meant home was more realistic. Tony was a distraction.

He was more than a distraction sometimes and had tried to needle Clint into coming back to his big fancy Tower with him, but eventually did see things Clint's way and left him at his door with a kiss and a small wave at Natasha and Bucky who were still playing the 'overprotective parents' roll. It was still annoying, but sweet in the same way. He was lucky to have such good friends.

He slept well and then went to work via the HappyExpress, and then came home several hours later the same way, it had been a pretty good day, lots of good tips and only one idiot costumer, but he was ready to come home and veg a bit, hang with his two best friends, maybe see how Steve and Peggy were doing. He hadn't seen Sam in awhile too...yeah, he would do that before he went to go see Tony tomorrow.

He entered the apartment with a little hop in his step, despite being on his feet for seven hours, he was excited to be home, that was until he opened the door and saw the window to the fire escape was broken and the end table next to it knocked over. He saw Natasha glaring at it while pressing the phone to her ear, about ten seconds after he stepped in the door and had opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Bucky was coming in the open door behind him hauling a guy by the back of his shirt looking positively furious.

"Um...what happened?" Clint asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky grunted, "But this little asshole broke in looking for you," he snarled jerking the guy around. Despite only having one arm Bucky was still a soldier, he could kick someone's ass one handed without any trouble.

"What?" Clint asked, startled, and feeling his stomach and mood sink.

"Smart guy here was trying to get the scoop, find out all your dirty little secrets, right pal?" he tugged at the guy again who was curled in on himself and glaring at the floor and silent.

"He broke in?" Clint gaped, "What the- that's...that's-"

"Idiotic?" Natasha offered, hanging up the phone and crossing her arms looking fierce, mouth turned down, disapproving. Clint had to will himself not to curl in too, he was pretty sure it wasn't directed at him...he hoped.

"Uh...I was thinking psychotic...but that works too," he muttered swallowing.

Natasha snorted, "Police are on their way," she said, "Now we just get to wait for the hour it'll take them to get here."

"Oh joy, our new buddy here can stay and chat," Bucky pushed him down into a chair, "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

The man didn't say anything, he looked a bit scruffy, and maybe like he was in college, he had a scratch on his cheek and was pretty scowly, probably didn't like getting caught.

Clint sighed and rubbed at his face, "Well...so much for planning to have a good night with friends," he muttered, rubbing his face, "We haven't really had a chance to be together in weeks..."

The dude snorted softly, "...knew it..." he muttered.

"Excuse me, knew what?" Bucky asked putting his hand on his hip, making him look more intimidating than he usually was when he scowled.

"Knew Mr. Goody-two-shoes-deaf-boy was hiding something good, knew it was gonna be a good story. You're 'together' with your friends, Stark's not really into you," he sneered.

"' _Goody two shoes deaf boy_ '?" Bucky repeated, sounding even more infuriated. Natasha stepped over and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from going berserk on the poor idiot.

"What story would that be?" she asked, smooth and still scary when she was this angry.

"Him! No one thinks he's really Stark's type, there's gotta be a catch, some kind of cover, are you being paid? Is that it? You are, there's no way Stark would be into your type," he snorted, "So of course I had to find out the truth and I came here and find you living with other people-"

"You're an idiot," Clint said, "Tony is allowed to have more depth and passion than what you people say he has, Nat and Buck are my best friends and are in a serious relationship with each other, and have been in love since they were teenagers."

"That doesn't prove anything, there's nothing about you that makes you desirable-"

"I would stop talking if I were you," a voice said from the doorway, Bucky had left it open.

"Tony," Clint said, looking at him and feeling, well...he wasn't sure yet.

"Hey," Tony said smiling at him and looking apologetic, "So much for surprising you guys with Chinese," he said holding up some bags with the logo of a good local Chinese restaurant a few blocks away on them.

Clint blinked, surprised, Tony'd never done that before.

"Stark?" the guy squeaked, eyes about the size of plates. He was clearly surprised to find the billionaire there.

"Oh so you know my name, not sure if that means you're allowed to tell my boyfriend he's not my type, however," he said looking unimpressed, then he sighed and shook his head in shame. The guy went red in indignation.

"I'm only telling the truth! He doesn't fit the profile, you're obviously bluffing somehow, you-"

"Might have changed my mind about going after air-headed bimbos only in it for the money after nearly dying in a terrorist attack, yes, you're so right judging me on past behavior it wouldn't make sense, but guess what I've changed. In fact I don't think you have any right to judge anyone, especially based on your own behavior," he said evenly, "You have no right to 'report' on things that are conjecture and clearly just trying to get attention, I'm sure my friends won't mind pressing charges for breaking and entering and well..." he paused at the sound of boots on the stairs, "I'm sure my other friends will have more charges for you."

A few members of NYPD just then stepped through the door, it didn't take them too long to get statements and then haul the guy off, leaving the four of them in the room which was starting to grow a bit chilly with the broken window.

"Well...this wasn't exactly what I wanted when I decided to crash the party," Tony said setting the bags of food on the table, he ran his hand down his face, "I can pay for the window if you want."

All three of them looked at him with various looks of confusion and curiosity.

"Why? You didn't break it," Clint said, because that was true.

"He's still technically responsible," Natasha said, crossing her arms, "The reporter was after a story about you two."

"So we're both responsible," Clint said flatly, feeling his stomach drop again.

"Technically, yes," she said and Clint let out a huff and glanced at Bucky who wasn't looking nearly as intimidating as before, now he just looked tired. If he'd been here and heard the break in, his PTSD probably hadn't fared well. Damn. Natasha was angry at him then.

"Ah," Clint said, taking in a breath and glancing at Tony who looked like he was trying not to intrude, he bit his lip and stared at the floor feeling pretty crappy.

"Clint..." Natasha said, her voice softened now, deflating, obviously realizing that what she'd said hurt her best friend, but Clint shook his head, she was right.

"No, it's okay, I can...I can go...somewhere else, I don't want to put you guys in danger, I can move out...be out by the end of the week...I can still pay rent if you want, I can-"

"Clint, no," Bucky sighed rubbing his face, looking even more tired, he was clutching his shoulder, phantom pains again, "We don't mean you have to move out, we were just..."

"Startled," Natasha said, then moved over and grabbed Clint's hand, and pulled it to her lips in a silent apology for freaking out on him.

Clint bit his lips, he wasn't sure what to say to that, but Tony approached and set his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I can understand that, having your home invaded can make you feel...well violated, it tends to make you a little bit jumpy...you want to blame someone so you don't have to carry it yourself," he said softly.

Natasha nodded, "Yes...thank you...Tony," she said, saying his name as if testing it out on her tongue, "That's exactly right, I didn't mean to jump down your throat...it's your home too."

Clint offered her a small smile.

"Come on, idiots...let's eat," Bucky grunted trudging over to the table, but twitching half way there because of the loud blare of a car alarm easily heard from the broken window.

"Mmm, naw, come on kids, grab your sleep over bags, you can't stay here tonight," Tony said, waving his fingers at them. None of them moved, only stared, he sighed, "It'll be nearly impossible for you guys to sleep here tonight, you'll be paranoid and worried, I've got plenty of room, hell invite some of your friends over or don't, whatever will make you comfortable. But don't worry, I'll have it fixed by tomorrow, and that'll help a little, but...just don't worry about it tonight, okay?"

"Tony, you really don't have to-" Clint squeaked when Tony spun him around suddenly and interrupted him with a kiss.

"Hush you," he said, "I'm trying to make nice with your overprotective friends."

"Jerk," Clint muttered, flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah...alright," Bucky said, blinking, and then he grinned, "Let's do it, I'll call Steve and Peggs," he said, "Maybe you should get Thor to come too."

"Yeaaah...no," Clint rolled his eyes, "Jane is probably working anyway, maybe we can have a Christmas party and watch him get drunk and then profess his undying love to her again like last years New Years party."

"Oh, I want to see that in person," Natasha laughed, "And alright, let's have a sleep over, I'll get our things," she said touching Bucky's arm gently.

"Yep, I'm calling Steve," he said nodding, Clint turned to Tony, he already had a lot of his shit at Tony's house already so no packing necessary.

"Why are you doing this?" Clint asked and Tony looped his arms around him.

"Because I want to get to know your friends...it's really just been us, you've met my friends, and you've hung with Pepper and Happy, met Bruce...and well you're in my life, but I'm not much in yours, it's not really fair of me to steal you away," he said, his hands moving up to cup Clint's cheek, "That's why I came over with the offer of food."

Clint laughed softly then leaned forward to kiss him, "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Tony smiled and kissed him back, hugging him tight.

"Alright you two, not in the living room," Natasha said holding an overnight bag, "You'll get PDA all over the furniture."

"Like you two haven't broken it in already," Clint rolled his eyes and stayed in Tony's arms. Natasha smirked.

"Okay...Steve's on his way with Peggs to the Tower, he's very confused, I'm excited," Bucky's lips quirked in amusement.

"Awesome," Clint laughed then gestured, "Grab the Chinese, let's go," he said and Bucky did and Tony led the way down to the car, he sat in the front, made a joke about Clint sitting on his lap which Clint naturally replied to in the way he knew his friends would make faces at on either side of him. It was a fun ride.

They arrived at the Tower (after picking up extra Chinese for more guests) and set up Tony's penthouse for a 'slumber party' of sorts.

It was pretty silly and totally childish, but Clint was kind of excited to pull out the Chinese and and some plates and show his friends that Tony took care of him and let him take control of the kitchen, Bucky and Nat were on the couch watching him subtly as they talked, probably noting the dopey smile on his face, but he didn't care, this was good, they were all distracted from what happened in the apartment and they could get to know Tony who was off in another room getting the guest rooms ready and calling his people to come and fix the window.

It was about ten minutes later when Steve and Peggy arrived on the elevator led in by Pepper who was having a serious conversation with Peggy about the affect of high heels on your feet and your confidence. Seemed legit.

Steve looked very confused.

Bucky couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Aaah...I've missed that look."

"Oh shut up, Barnes, what are we doing here?"

"Stark invited us for a sleep over," Bucky replied with a shrug.

Steve looked even more confused, Peggy bumped his shoulder gently, looking amused and like she was just going along for the ride.

"Just go with it, soldier, we deserve a break," she said.

"Speaking of break," Natasha said, "An idiot broke into our apartment to try and spy on Clint."

"What?" Steve looked outraged, Peggy looked like she could kill someone with her high heels.

"Yeah...he was a tool, but the police came and took him away, probably gonna press charges, but we can't stay the night," Bucky shrugged, "You know...bit unnerving."

"Are you guys okay at least?" Steve asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, but...we could use some relaxing with friends," Clint smiled, and Steve smiled back, relaxing, "We also have food," he gestured at the Chinese boxes and Steve perked up, making the others chuckle, he had to eat a lot because of his metabolism, he'd been a stick growing up because of it and a bit sickly.

Clint spotted Tony now in the doorway, not quite in the room, he caught his eye and gestured at him, Tony walked over and stepped up against him so Clint could lean against him, Tony put a hand around his back and on his hip.

"Thanks," Clint said softly, and Tony smiled at him then kissed his nose.

"Of course," he said, "Now...let's start the movie marathon, I've got lot's of marathon worthy movies," he said, and led Clint over to the couch, but he held his hand out to Steve first and then Peggy, to introduce himself.

"I'm sorry it took so long to meet you, Pepper keeps me too busy to enjoy myself," he said and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's too focused on projects to eat usually, that's why Clint was so welcome, he reminds him to eat and even sleep, in his bed, it's really quite a nice change," Pepper said and Tony huffed.

"I only fell asleep in the lab...twice," he said and Pepper only arched an eyebrow at him, obviously not falling for that.

Clint laughed and took Tony's hand, "I do what I can, he keeps my life interesting."

"I try," Tony smiled and kissed his cheek, "So! What should we watch? Lord of the Rings? Star Wars? Rocky Horror? We could dress up," he grinned and the others laughed.

"Let's start small, maybe just a Disney movie," Clint grinned, "How about Wall-E? That one is cute, I also like seeing Steve cry at things," he grinned.

"Screw you, Barton," Steve huffed and crossed his arms, his cheeks faintly pink.

"I think that's my job, sorry," Tony said and got a chorus of groans in return, he grinned and Clint's palm connected with his forehead.

"You're a dumbass," he said but kissed his cheek and then led the way to the couch and then curled up next to Tony to watch the movie with him and his friends, they were all sat around enjoying themselves, Happy came in a little while later and took a seat next to Pepper and they commenced with talking at the screen and eating and being good and happy, after Wall-E it was Big Hero 6 and then Alice in Wonderland and then others but by then everyone was falling asleep with one another, so they quit and headed off to the spare guest rooms and Clint with Tony to their room.

He curled up next to him and hummed happily, "Thank you," he murmured, "This really was nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, we'll do it again, your friends seem like good people," he said and Clint nodded.

"They are...and I think they approve," he said, "Food always helps."

Tony laughed and kissed his forehead, "Good...and you know I do love you, right?"

"Yeah...I know," Clint said, figuring what the idiot reporter had said had still bothered him, "And I love you too, I like being around you...and what you do to make me happy."

Tony smiled and cupped his cheek, rubbing it gently, his smile soft and gentle and so happy, "Good night," he said and Clint returned the sentiment and took out his aids then curled up on top of his chest again.

He knew he would be very happy if he could go to sleep like this every night. Maybe he could. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! Here's the next chapter! I know it feels rushed, and it is a little, I want to get it out before I lose anymore motivation for this story. D: I still have some more plot points to get to, and then happy stuffs. Getting close here so I think I'll make it!  
> Reviews always help!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry it took so long, I got hit by about five other plot bunnies, in the face.  
> But this one is finally back on board.  
> I think the angst helped- I mean angst...what angst? 
> 
> ANYWAY, ENJOY! :D

The fallout from the break in was almost non existent, the window was replaced the mess cleaned up and the table fixed and placed back, it was like it had never happened.

Of course that was only superficially, Bucky’s PTSD was still off kilter and Clint had a few issues himself, Natasha was the only one who pulled off looking unaffected, even if she wasn't. It was hard to deal with.

Clint tried not to stay over at Tony’s more, because he didn’t want to abandon Nat and Bucky, however it was very tempting to run away.

He still felt a lot like Nat and Bucky blamed him, because the reporter had wanted information about him.

But he didn’t know if that was his own insecurities rearing their ugly head or if it was true, and the people he usually took these issues to were the ones he felt it from.

So he kept it to himself.

Which of course meant it would rebound eventually.

But the holidays were coming up which meant that everyone was twice as busy than normal and they barely saw each other. Clint was waiting tables like crazy and helping out at shelters and teaching his archery but also just helping out more in general. It felt kind of weird to him to not be busy this time of month, so the increase in customers and help at the Center just made the holiday seem more real.

Not that he didn’t spend time with Tony, because he did, but the billionaire was just as busy if not moreso, the end of the year was a big deal fiscally and what not, so he had many meetings and number crunching and well, a lot of stuff Clint knew nothing about, but he enjoyed the moments he could spend with him until Christmas came around, when things turned into something that resembled a movie.

 

~

 

Christmas was a grand affair at Stark Tower, Tony made it very extravagant, opulent and brilliant, the whole Tower was like a beacon in the night, the penthouse also was decked to the nines, with garlands and holly hung about and mistletoe hidden all over, a tree up on the dais by the window, covered in silver and red tinsel, with presents underneath. Lights hung and candles and delicious smells of gingerbread and cinnamon, it was utterly mouthwatering and warming to be there. It made Clint happy.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," Clint said, shaking his head at all of the decorations, were there robot angels flying around?

"Do you like it?" Tony asked waltzing around the counter with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand.

Clint chuckled and nodded, “Yes, it’s way too excessive, but...yeah, I like it,” he took the hot chocolate because it smelled divine and took a small sip, _real_ peppermint. Wow.

“Good, I’m glad, I wanted to make it impressive,” Tony grinned.

"Oh? Are you going to adopt a child for Christmas, Daddy Warbucks?" he drawled back, faintly amused, Tony was adorable, he showed his love in grand gestures and action, and Clint really couldn’t fault him for it when he looked like a kid when he did it.

"Oh, I don't know about a child," Tony said leering at the blond, Clint burst into laughter and then leaned towards him and pecked his nose.

"You are ridiculous," he said softly, taking another sip of the cocoa and humming in appreciation, it filled him with warmth and Christmas cheer.

"I know, but I am actually going to be donating gifts to every child in an orphanage in the city if that helps?" he asked and Clint arched an eyebrow at him, "I do it every year."

"That's really sweet," Clint smiled, "But...is that it?" he asked and Tony blinked and Clint waved his hand, "No, I mean, I'm not trying to say what you do isn't really great, because it is, I know receiving gifts was a big deal back in the orphanage, we didn't really get much around Christmas time and all of those movies playing-" he waved his hand again, "I mean...do you go see them?"

Tony blinked, "Oh...well, no..?"

Clint smiled and set his cocoa down and took Tony's hand in his, "It's nice to get gifts, but...the best gift a kid who has no one can get is...someone coming to tell them that they care about what happens to them, I was so lucky to get adopted, at my age, and by a man who just wanted to help me, and taught me how to do a lot of things on my own. But not all kids get that..."

Tony smiled and set his own cocoa down then lifted his hands to cup his cheeks, "We'll go visit all of them together, okay? Ask them what they want and make sure they get it by Christmas."

"Tony you know-"

"I can make sure they get what they want," Tony said, smiling.

"You are ridiculous," Clint whispered but leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you."

Tony replied with a deeper kiss.

Clint didn’t know how he could be so lucky, Tony was willing to take time out of his busy schedule to go visit some lonely kids, all because he’d suggested it? He really didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it.

 

~

 

They did make the trips to the orphanages, the kids loved having Tony Stark come visit them, old and young, just sitting on too small chairs and helping some of them with crafts or reading stories, it warmed Clint's heart as he helped other kids make gifts of their own for others, for the nuns and caretakers, or told them stories or listened to them as they talked about anything, played games and watched movies, the kids loved the attention and care. And the adults seemed to really appreciate the effort too, they had received so many thanks, Clint found himself blushing at the end of the first day. Clint had a great time even after the blushing, they went to all of the homes in the city, making all of those kids smile and laugh and play and just feel important, even if it was just for a day.

He wished they could do more.

However, it turned out he had done a lot, more than he was aware. As it so happened, Clint's little talk with Tony had led to him help get as many kids adopted for Christmas as they could, the adoption process was hard, arduous and took too long, so Tony had gotten one of his departments to get a little move on things, to conduct interviews and personality tests and home checks and everything needed doing so all of the kids had a home to go to for Christmas, and while some of them weren't permanent, at least they didn't have to stay in the orphanages.

Clint only found out because many of the kids had written thank you letters and sent them to Tony. He really didn't know what to do about that information, it made him happy, because those kids got to experience a happy Christmas with a loving family and it wasn't like it wouldn't have happened before, it had just happened faster than usual, Tony had helped with that.

 

On a more personal level, Tony invited all of their mutual friends over for a Christmas gathering, with food and gifts and movies and it was really very nice, Clint was only a little bothered by the fact that the cooks and servers were there when they should have been spending time with their family, at least, until he’d asked one of them about it and discovered that Tony had thought of that too.

All of them were either not Christmas celebrators, or had volunteered and were getting paid very well for the gig, either way, so it was no inconvenience on any of them.

Clint was able to relax after that and enjoy spending time with his friends, and once again watch Thor declare his undying love to his girlfriend. And also watched Loki and Sif sneak off only to return with Loki ruffled pleasantly and Sif looking pleased with herself.

He watched as Bucky sat at the baby grand piano that Tony had for whatever reason and play a few things one handed, Clint knew Bucky wished he could still play and there were some songs he could play one handed, but, he’d been a very talented piano player and losing that ability was hard for him. But it was okay when Nat leant her own hand and helped him play one of the more popular Christmas songs, she didn’t know really how, but she knew enough to be able to help. It still resulted in many tipsy friends gathering around the piano to sing carols off key but with much gusto.

Steve and Peggy danced to it, enjoying themselves despite the bad singing, moving around the floor with ease and grace.

Betty and Bruce joined them, their kiddos enjoying themselves with sweets and Christmas movies.

Pepper and Happy were helping with the chorus along with Thor and Sam, Jane was too busy giggling to really be singing, Loki eventually elbowed his brother in the side and added his own more in key voice to the song.

Rhodey was also there, who Clint hadn’t seen since the first time in the restaurant, he was sitting on the couch shaking his head at the lot of them sipping at a beer, but clearly still having fun.

Eventually Tony pulled Clint onto the floor to dance, making Clint laugh, but end up happily pressed up against the other man, arms curled around him, Tony smiling at him, he pressed his lips to Clint’s and whispered his love.

It ended up being a very good Christmas all around.

Clint couldn’t have asked for a better one.

 

~

 

"Happy New Year!"

Clint turned from who he was talking to at the New Years party put on by the Stark Foundation at the voice and was assaulted with a familiar pair of lips on his, he squeaked in surprise but kissed his man back with a laugh, "You wanna spend all year with me, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tony replied, putting his hands on Clint's waist to pull him close, the person Clint had been talking to moved away, maybe to find their own person to kiss, "Apparently I'm an idiot, did you know?"

"You know, I did," Clint replied, with a smirk, resting his hands on Tony's chest, flattening the lapels on his suit, "But why are you an idiot now?"

"Pepper _and_ Steve, apparently they talk, scary, but anyway they thought I was planning to propose by adopting a kid for you," he replied and Clint let out a burst of laughter glancing over to the group of people that was their friends who were watching them as if expecting it now.

"What?! Because we went to all of those orphanages?" he asked and Tony nodded, pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, they talked about it at the Christmas party, they got all cozy, I don’t know if our friends being friends is a good idea,” he sighed heavily and Clint snorted and poked him in the side.

“What made them think you were crazy for wedding bells?” he asked, still amused.

"There are a few pictures of us, the media went a bit crazy," he said pulling out his phone and showing them to Clint, and there were pictures indeed, Clint and Tony sitting with kids making crafts, and of them sitting next to each other watching a play another group of kids had put on, and another of them leaving, waving to the kids, "They thought we were kid shopping too."

Clint groaned and let his head thump onto Tony's shoulder, "Why are our friends ridiculous and crazy? The media I understand, but...honestly."

"I have no idea," he replied kissing the side of his head affectionately, "Not that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you," he added softly. Clint moved his head up to look at him.

"Yeah?" he asked softly and Tony cupped his cheek, still smiling, totally sincere.

"Yeah," he said and pressed forward to kiss him again, long and sweetly this time just as the crowd cheered as the ball dropped in Manhattan a few blocks away, they stayed connected for as long as possible hoping for what a kiss at midnight was meant for, the promise of another year together and of happiness.

They didn’t need to get married for that, not that it wasn’t a nice idea, they both seemed to agree silently, that it just wasn’t for them.

They spent the whole rest of the night together ignoring their friends, who were probably placing bets, dancing and being dorky and in love, it was the best way to start the new year.

 

~

 

"So...there really was no proposal?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowed.

"Really," Clint said probably for the fifth time that night. Who knew January 1st would be so tedious, "Because we've only been together for what...nine months? And we haven't even had sex yet."

"What?!" That was both Nat and Bucky, he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure it's really Stark?” Bucky asked, “Because the one I remember from the tabloids-” he cut himself off at the glare Clint shot him, “I’m just saying…”

“No you’re both being jerks, no he didn’t propose, yes we’re taking it slow, is it any of your business? Absolutely not, now shoo,” he snapped waving them out of the kitchen while he cooked dinner.

“Clint,” Natasha said from the doorway, “We’re just looking out for you…”

“No...you’re butting in when we first started dating, yeah, that was looking out for me, now, you’re just being nosy, did I ask you when Bucky proposed- oh wait he hasn’t,” he gave them both a dry look, “Seriously, fuck out of it. Let me come to you with my whirlwind romance stories, don’t force them out of me.”

“Fine,” Natasha said and turned around and walked off.

Clint ignored the look Bucky was boring into the back of his skull, well for a moment, “Don’t start, Bucky,” he sighed putting the pasta into the strainer and taking the sauce off the heater, “You two have been really protective of me, overprotective, and I appreciate that you both care about me but-”

“We do more than care about you Clint, in case you hadn’t noticed, we love you, we want you to be happy, and that means being involved in your life,” Bucky said, and Clint set down the pot of sauce and sighed.

“I know...I know, and I love you guys too, I do...but...I gotta do some of this on my own too you know...” He said, “I just...I kind of feel smothered, I want...I want us all to be...on our own time, okay?”

“Yeah we know, we’re just…” Bucky shrugged and Clint sighed.

“...is there...something else?” he asked, because this was overbearing, it was really ridiculous, borderline crazy. His friends, yes, best friends, he loved them so much, but how they were acting was positively nuts.

“No, we’re just-”

“There has to be,” Clint stopped what he was doing turned down the heat and turned to look at him, “You two have gone beyond protective and to ‘lock the kid in the house and throw away the key’, okay? I just...I don’t understand...I don’t really think it’s about Tony, he’s been great, what’s going on?”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair, sending it sticking up in odd directions, he needed to get another haircut, unless he was trying to grow it out again, “It’s...I don’t know, Clint, we just, Nat and I…” he gestured with his hand, “We...it’s not that we don’t like you with Tony, he makes you happy, we can tell...we just...don’t want you to get hurt, and after the break in things have been tense…”

“Do you still blame me for that?” Clint asked softly and Bucky’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“What? No, of course not? Why would we?” he asked and Clint bit his lip, he didn’t think Bucky was lying or anything, but...sometimes it was easier to lie to others if you were lying to yourself first.

“...well it was my fault…” he shrugged, “But...if you don’t blame me...maybe you blame Tony? I just...you guys…” he shrugged, “I don’t know…”

Bucky bit his lip, “...he offered to make me an arm,” he said and Clint blinked.

“What?”

“At the Christmas party, he just mentioned in passing that Stark Industries made the most advanced prosthetics in the world and if I was interested he’d personally make me an arm,” Bucky replied and Clint let out a little huff of air, Tony was doing whatever he could think of to try and get on their good side.

“Well...they are the best, you can’t really go wrong, and-”

“I said no,” Bucky replied, his mouth pursed slightly.

“Oh...why?” he asked, frowning, getting the distinct feeling Bucky was displeased.

“Because I don’t need to be fixed,” he said, looking like he was trying not to get angry about it and Clint felt his eyes widen.

“Fixed? He didn’t- he didn’t say that?” he asked, because Tony was sometimes a bit blunt and forgot to filter his thoughts, but he was usually not that insensitive.

“No, but he might as well, and...I think that’s what’s been bothering me, or maybe us, he made you those hearing aids, made them better, you barely take them off you know, like...I don’t know like you think it makes up for you being deaf. It’s like he fixed you just so he could be with you, and now...he’s trying to fix me, to make nice.”

Clint could only gape at his best friend of he couldn’t remember how many years, “ _What?_ That is absolutely ridiculous. Bucky, he’s just trying to be nice, he’s not this big bad man trying to make the place perfect just for him, in case you’ve forgotten he used these as a way to make it easier for hundreds of people in the country, probably thousands at this point, he was just trying to give you something because he’s a good guy.”

“But how do you know?” Bucky demanded, looking frustrated.

“Because I know him! Come on, Bucky, seriously, you’re talking crazy, Tony just likes helping people, that’s all,” Clint said throwing his hands up in the air then turned back around to get back at making dinner, also frustrated.

“You don’t really know him, Clint, how much do you really know?” Bucky demanded and Clint snorted.

“Okay, let’s for one second say you’re right, what the hell does he get out of helping people, giving deaf hearing and limbless limbs? Huh? What does he get out of it? Not money, he’s made his stuff affordable and durable, and he does charity work anyway, so what possible reason could he have for fixing people?” Clint demanded, grating parmesan with more force than necessary.

“He gets people in his debt, he gets you as his boyfriend, you in his hands like butter, you too blinded by love to realize he’s just manipulating you,” Bucky snapped back and Clint slammed the grater down.

“That’s enough, he is not manipulating me and- jesus I am done with this conversation, talk to me again when you’ve regained your sense,” he said, not even bothering to turn around, he felt more than saw Bucky glaring at him and fuming silently, then he turned around and stomped away, a few seconds later, the door to his and Nat’s bedroom slammed closed.

Clint let out a soft breath, he’d never gotten into a fight with them like this before, he wasn’t sure what to do...so he just finished dinner. Told them the food was ready, but ultimately ended up eating alone, put away the leftovers and went to bed, feeling like something in his chest was being crushed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Got a LOT of stuff done though! So yay! This chapter is a wee bit shorter than the others, but it's out! Victory!

The next morning the apartment was quiet again, he made himself a small breakfast, noted the still untouched leftovers in the fridge and then went to work. Feeling pretty much like he had someone sitting on his chest the whole day. He texted Tony in between customers and meetings for him, and tried to keep things light, he didn’t think Tony was manipulating him.

Why would he? What reason would Tony Stark have to manipulate him? He was just a deaf guy trying to make it in the world, nothing special, really.

He came home after work to find nothing changed, leftovers still in the fridge, no notes, no texts, it felt like he was being frozen out. They were mad at him for not letting them make him think his boyfriend was a bad person. He’d never really thought they would do that. They were both stubborn and headstrong, they all were really, but they usually were a lot more reasonable than this, and knowing they weren’t even taking what he said into consideration was frustrating.

And it hurt. A lot.

But if they refused to listen there was nothing he could do, he just had to wait for things to cool down. Or rather, warm up from the freeze out.

 

Two days later, there had been no change. The heavy feeling had traveled to his belly too, making him feel sick with worry, and frustration and upset and some anger. He’d attempted to get something out of them the night before by making a good filling meal again and calling them to dinner, but again there were nothing, and the leftovers stayed in the fridge.

And that really hurt him, he’d always showed his love though feeding people, and they were ignoring that. They were sticking to this and Clint had no idea why, but of course it still made him think. What if they were right? What if Tony really was using him and they were adamant about it because they knew? What if this was the only way they thought he’d listen to them? But they could try harder? Not like this, not in a way that it made him sick to his stomach with worry and guilt because what had he really done to deserve this? He must have right? 

But no, he shouldn’t have to, he knew Tony loved him, he knew he wasn’t being used, they just had to get over this.

And after three days of a freeze out, Clint was at the end of his rope, he was not going to let the feelings eating at his gut win, he needed to do something, he needed to make it known he was not going to let this continue, because it just wasn’t fair. He grabbed a bag and shoved as much stuff as he could into it, then he went to their door, where they’d been holed up when they hadn’t been at work and opened it without knocking.

“Fine, you win, congratulations, my shit will be gone by tomorrow, if you don’t want to deal with it, then don’t be here, bye,” and then he turned around, not even looking at their faces and ignoring the calls of his name as he marched out the door.

Once the door was closed he felt both victorious, and worse than he had before, which really let him know it wasn’t the right move, but he’d made it and he couldn’t take it back, he was too stubborn, so he marched away, the desire to curl up in Tony’s arms strong and helping him to make his decision, or rather, help him not be homeless.

He figured that might be the best place for him, not like he could find a place to stay in such a short time, so he’d stay with Tony until he could find a studio he could afford, hopefully near work. That would be hard. They’d gotten such a good deal on their current apartment, that’s why they were still there and hadn’t moved after the break in, it was nearly impossible to find a two bedroom with a good sized kitchen in that area of the city for that price, and without his income too, they might not be able to afford it.

Dammit now guilt was setting in again.

But it was pretty clear they didn’t want to deal with him so leaving was the only option. And left he did, he walked all the way to Stark Tower, working himself up the whole way, and by the time he made it to the penthouse he was nearing tears.

He was an idiot, really, he shouldn’t have given himself so much time to think, now he thought his best friends didn’t think he was good enough to be with someone as amazing as Tony, he thought they didn’t want him to be happy, when it was likely the complete opposite of that. He was sure that they were probably right too, that Tony was just using him for something awful, that he wasn’t worth a real relationship, that he’d never be good enough for Tony normally, he was just a token, for good publicity, sympathy because he was deaf. His mind just ran in circles, making him feel worse and worse, and he really didn’t know how to come back from that, Nat and Bucky had helped him with that. But now...

He hadn’t been this high strung in so long he was finding it hard to calm himself down, so after entering the Tower and heading up to the penthouse and pacing around for awhile, still worked up until just finding a place on the couch and curling in on himself so when Tony came in even he didn’t know how long he’d been there, and understandably Tony was worried the moment he spotted him.

“Clint? What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, walking over and gently placing his hands on Clint’s arms, Clint could only shake his head and bury his face in Tony’s chest.

Tony’s arms came up around him and held him close, letting him be for as long as he wanted, it took Clint a moment to collect himself but finally he managed to turn his face enough so his mouth was free.

“Can I stay here for a bit?” he asked softly and Tony paused then nodded.

“Yeah...you can stay as long as you need to,” he replied, knowing that there was a reason Clint was asking, and that it likely had to do with Bucky and Natasha, and he also got the distinct feeling that he was at fault.

But he wouldn’t ask, not yet.

After a bit of cajoling he got Clint to the kitchen island to drink some tea, because coffee after 5 pm had been forbidden otherwise Tony would never go to sleep.

Clint and Pepper’s joint effort had made that rule.

Clint smiled at the tea, taking a few sips to calm down, Tony sat next to him, waiting for him to talk. Except Clint didn’t want to talk, not yet, not really, because he was still insecure about the whole thing, he didn’t want to bring it up and then discover that they had been right the whole time.

“I...don’t wanna talk about it yet...okay? Can we wait?” he asked and Tony took his hand and squeezed it, then lifted it and kissed it gently.

“Of course, just...in your own time,” he said, but bit his lip, “But if it’s...really important you don’t want to hold it off,” he said gently, “It’ll just make things worse…”

Clint let out a watery laugh and wiped away a tear quickly, “Oh it already has, but I just...don’t want to think about anything else right now...distract me?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Tony said smiling then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clint’s in a firm kiss.

Clint melted into it and let the warmth from the kiss embrace him, he released his hold on his teacup to turn so he could get a better angle.

Tony turned too, making it easier, for them both, his hands moved to Clint’s hips pulling him closer, Clint was totally okay with that, stepping off the stool to slot himself between Tony’s legs, kissing him harder, Tony hummed, keeping his hands on Clint’s waist, keeping him close and the kisses coming.

It was a good distraction, but it wasn’t quite good enough, he had a little niggling voice in the back of his head reminding him that he and Tony had never actually gone all the way yet. That the most they’d ever done was with all their clothes on, and well Clint liked sex, and he was sure Tony did too, considering all of the girls he’d used to have on his arms back in the day.

Was Clint really not good enough?

“Hey,” Tony said pulling back, noting Clint’s slight mood change, he cupped the other man’s cheeks, “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing I just, I don’t-” he swallowed and shook his head, realizing he was close to tears again, he’d planned on asking Tony if he wanted to go all the way tonight but he knew damn well he was too emotional for that. But he just wanted to know if Tony wanted him. Because suddenly it was very important. When he’d never thought about it before. He cursed Bucky for pointing it out to him.

“What is it? Come on, it’s eating you up inside,” he asked gently, “I don’t want to do anything when you’re obviously upset.”

“Do you want me?” the words burst from his lips before he could stop them, it wasn’t the crux of the problem, but may the answer would solve his problems.

“What?” Tony stared at him confused. Clint swallowed, feeling small.

“We’ve been together for...so long and we haven’t even talked about sex...am I...not…?” he didn’t know how to vocalize what he was feeling, if Tony said no…

“What? Of course I do! I just-” Tony took a deep breath, “After...the accident...it’s been very hard for me to think like I used to...in terms of sex and booze and money...it changed my perspective a lot. So, yes...I do want you, but...it’s still really hard for me to get past some hang ups that have nothing to do with you...okay?”

Clint flushed, of course. 

He felt like such an ass now, at least he hadn’t called him names, “Yes...yes- I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I’m such an idiot, I didn’t-”

“Hey, hey,” Tony took his face in his hands and wiped the tears he hadn’t realized had started spilling from his eyes again, “Stop that, it’s okay, really, you’re fine, I understand the worry...we’ll...talk about it, later...alright?”

Clint nodded, “Okay...but don’t rush, I don’t want to push you into anything, I can wait, I just-” Tony gently covered his mouth with a hand.

“Shhh...don’t worry about it, I should have told you straight away that was the case, it’s okay,” he said softly and Clint nodded, then looked down, staring at Tony’s stomach, “There’s something still bothering you, I can tell.”

“I…I had a fight with Nat and Bucky,” he said softly, and admitting it hurt so much, he never fought with them, this was likely the end of their friendship and he didn’t know if he could bear it.

“Oh? What about?” Tony asked, trying to sound understanding, though he wasn’t too sure, while Pepper and Rhodey were his best friends, their relationship was different than Clint and Bucky and Natasha’s.

“You,” he whispered, “They think you’re hiding something from me...they think-” now he was full blown crying, tears running down his cheeks, nose a big leaking goopy mess, god he felt like such a baby, “They think you’re using me, as a- as a charity case…like I couldn’t be good enough for you, I don’t know why-” he buried his face in his hands, and Tony must have been shocked because it took him a moment before he had his arms wrapped around Clint and had him close against his chest.  

Why did this have to happen? He’d finally found something good in his life and it had to be ruined? But he hated that thought, Nat and Bucky never would want to ruin something for him, but they’d just kept pushing harder and harder, and if they’d stopped surely they would have been able to figure this out, instead here Clint was, feeling lower than he had in so long, sobbing into the arms of the man he loved who was hated by his best friends. His life was suddenly a mess, and it only took a few heated words and actions and he was suddenly wishing things would have turned out so differently this never would have happened. And that hurt too.

“Shhh, hey...hey, that’s not true, I love you,” Tony insisted, “I love you so much, I...sort of thought it was kind of obvious…”

“I- I know that! But they think that because we’re not having sex you can’t. And they thought you were going to propose and because you didn’t it’s not real and I don’t know, and it hurts, I don’t know why they would think that-” he gasped in some air, tears streaming down his face, and slowly expanding the wet spot on Tony’s suit, “But they haven’t talked to me in days because I told them they were wrong so I left! And it feels like I’m suffocating!”

“Shhhh,” Tony said again, his arms tightening, “Shhh, no, it’s okay, take a deep breath,” he waited until Clint had followed the instruction before he moved on, helping to calm him down by rubbing his back gently, “There now, we’ll work this out with them, I swear. There’s more to it I’m sure, they...they love you Clint, I can tell, they’re just worried about seeing you hurt.”

“But you’d never hurt me?” he asked, just a bit hopefully.

“Not intentionally, no,” Tony promised, running his fingers through Clint’s hair, “But...I guess...I can sort of see where they’re coming from.”

“How so?”

“Well, I was a big playboy, back in the day, never really stuck with one person, and then suddenly I pick up someone who seems plain- but you absolutely are not, you are amazing, and talented and wonderful and I can not believe how lucky I am to have met you, but it is outside the realm of what most people think of me, like that reporter…” he shook his head.

Clint let out a soft breath of air, “Yeah...I guess but...they know  _ me _ .”

“They do, they probably know what you look like when you’re in love, and they don’t know what I look like...and I mean...I am obvious about it, no one really knows how to take it, so they might see it as me being so obvious to cover up the fake- which it’s not, I swear,” Tony reinforced his words by looking Clint in the eye, “I love you so much...some days it hurts not to be with you.”

“Same…” Clint replied with a soft smile.

Tony smiled back, “I guess...from their point of view I am shady...but...it wasn’t really fair of them to treat you like this...was it?”

“Well no, I mean the first fight was kinda heated, and I sorta figured we’d talk it out later, but...but then they just froze me out, I kept trying I made them food and they...ignored it….”

“Aaaah, and then what happened?”

“I lost it, I went to their room and told them I was leaving,” Clint said, the memory still heavy in his stomach.

“What did they say?”

“I don’t know...I didn’t wait to find out...but I still…I don’t want this to be the end of our friendship…”

“Mmm, and came straight to me...well that was probably not a good idea, but too late to change it now, we’ll just have to fix it some other way,” Tony shrugged.

“You’re gonna help?”

“Well yeah, I’m apart of this mess now, aren’t I? I get you, and your crazy protective roommates, I can’t have just one.”

Clint smiled, and pressed in for a kiss, “Thank you.”

“Of course, now I can’t say we haven’t all made mistakes in this whole thing, but this would be one for them…and well…I should clear the air, it…it might explain everything in the end...”

Clint swallowed and looked up, “What?”

“They...did get one thing right…” Tony muttered and Clint pulled back, “I…I have been hiding something from you, I just never found the right time to tell you….I just…”

“What?” Clint pulled back more, now unsure, his heart already hurt, he didn’t think he could take any more of this.

Tony sighed, and he was starting to look nervous, and somewhat distressed, which really only made Clint feel the same way. Were they right? He was hiding something, and had been all along, what could it be that had him looking like that? 

Clint swallowed and willed back more tears, he didn’t want this whole day to be him breaking down, he was better than this, he was not so emotional he couldn’t handle this.

For god's sake, he could take abuse from irate rich entitled customers at the best restaurant in the city, he could handle this! 

He pulled the rest of the way back to stare at the brunette man, his eyes sharp, taking in all of the telltale signs of nervousness, the jittery fingers the biting of the lip, and the deep breaths to calm himself.

“What aren’t you telling me? What is it? Tony?” Clint asked, voice calm, and just an edge of sharpness to it. He couldn’t take anything more devastating today, he really couldn’t.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth.

Clint braced himself for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have the next chapter out soonish too! :D But after a cliffhanger like that...I gotta make ya suffer a little. ;3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I losing my touch? I didn't get nearly as many angry comments about the cliffhanger as I usually do. :( I have sads. Your anger gives me life. x)

“I…” Tony rubbed at his face, “God...this is hard…I haven’t told anyone this yet, not even Pepper...I…” 

“Tony…” Clint said that hard edge to his voice becoming harder. He couldn’t 

Tony took the plunge.

“I’m missing a leg.”

There was a long beat of silence, the words obviously having thrown Clint for a loop, he just sat there and blinked in bewilderment.

“What?” he asked, like he hadn’t heard right the first time. Tony took a deep breath.

“That’s it...that’s what I’ve been hiding…” he admitted, slumping in his seat, “When I was captured, I got hurt, my leg got crushed under some rubble and Bruce...he had to amputate it for me, he and a few other scientists are the only ones who knew...not even Pepper...I was so worried- god I was so worried about how people would look at me if it was known…”

Clint wasn’t sure what to say, he honestly hadn’t expected that, “You...made yourself a new leg?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I got back to the states and immediately started in on prototypes and pretended like I was fine the whole time…” He leaned over and pulled up his left pant leg and revealed the metal and plastic underneath, it looked a lot fancier than any prosthetic he’d ever seen, and he couldn’t tell when he walked either, that was wow. Tony rolled his pant leg back down, clearly still insecure about it.

Clint suddenly started understanding a lot of things now, it really made sense, and honestly, he knew when the others found out they were gonna feel sooo dumb.

“But...you weren’t?” Clint asked and Tony smiled up at him, so happy it seemed to have his understanding, and Clint knew Tony hadn’t kept this from him because of any malicious intent.

“No...I felt...broken, in pieces, like my whole life would fall apart if people knew...” Tony sighed, Clint moved close to him again and took his hand.

“It took me a long time and some therapy to get to an okay level again, and then…” he looked up then and smiled at Clint, “I met you.”

“What?” Clint asked in surprise, Tony raised his hand to cup his cheek.

“You, who has a visible disability which is nearly impossible to cover, who gets shit for it by selfish assholes wanting a discount, suddenly I felt an old part of me that was loud call her out, I was prepared to comfort you...but you...you just said you were used to it,” Tony shook his head and Clint still stared at him in wonder.

“I was both awed and saddened by that,” he admitted, “It meant people were still assholes to you, but that you had a tough skin to deal with it, and not let it get to you, I admire that.”

Clint laughed softly, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling of Tony’s thumb rubbing over his cheek, “I...guess it is sad I’m so used to it, I was bullied for it in school,” he shook his head, “That was always chalked down to the whole ‘kids are assholes’ mentality. But...it hasn’t really stopped, so I just deal, what’s the point of letting it get to me when there’s nothing I can do about it?”

Tony shook his head again, “There it is again, I hate that you have to put up with it, but the way that you do never ceases to amaze me.”

Clint shook his head, “Just...it is what it is…”

Tony pulled his other hand up to his lips and kissed it, “You know...I’ve never asked...have...you always been deaf?”

Clint shook his head, “No,” he smiled, “I was very young when it first happened, my father...was not a good man, he threw my head against a wall and it caused me to go deaf for quite awhile...I was...three or four at the time so eventually they healed, pretty resilient at that age. A few years later he drove the car mom and him were in into a tree. I was in an orphanage after that and then some rough foster homes, I had a few...incidents, and eventually my ears just couldn’t heal from it and...here we are. Luckily the man who adopted me was fairly well off and could afford some aids. So it all worked out.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said and Clint shook his head.

“It’s okay, I’m doing pretty good, I think,” he smiled and kissed Tony’s hand back, “So...do...you want to talk?”

“About...the leg?” Tony asked and laughed, “Not really, I’m actually trying not to break out into relieved shaking and or crying.”

“Aww,” Clint pulled him in for a hug, it was tight and returned, “Thank you...for telling me,” he said and Tony let out a sigh that was a little shaky.

“Yeah...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...I just...I was so scared, and I don’t know why…”

“You were afraid of rejection, it’s okay, I understand, really...I do, and it’s alright, we’re good...if that’s the only thing you were keeping from me...I think we’ll be fine.”

“Mmm, there’s something else…” Tony said softly.

“What..?” Clint asked warily. Honestly how much more could there be?

“I don’t actually like broccoli...and you’ve made me eat it like six times…”

“Oh my god,” Clint laughed, and shoved at him playfully, but then he was back kissing the other man in happiness. 

Everything was surely going to be okay.

 

After the ‘great revelation’, Clint felt lighter, happier, knowing that all was okay, well, with Tony at least, he also remembered he’d promised to get his stuff out of the apartment the next day, he was very much not looking forward to that.

“Did you want me to come?” Tony asked when Clint told him about it.

“No...probably not a good idea, I’m not even going to tell them where I’m staying...they’ll...go crazy,” he sighed, “But...thanks.”

“If you’re sure, honestly I wouldn’t mind giving them a piece of my mind, being upset at each other is one thing, but ignoring your attempts to make it up? That’s just not okay,” Tony said frowning slightly.

Clint smiled at him, his heart giving a little twang, “Thank you, but I’m really okay…but maybe...” he shrugged, “You could wait outside?”

“Sure,” Tony said smiling in response, glad he could be nearby, just in case, he could cancel his meeting for later, Pepper wouldn’t be too pleased, but she’d probably not yell at him too much if he told her why he missed it.

Clint let out a breath and slumped against Tony, burying his face in Tony’s neck, “Uhhg,” he groaned and Tony’s arms came up to wrap around him.

“Yeah, I know, you’ll make it through,” he promised softly, “But for now, how about some dinner?”

“I’m not really feeling that hungry…” Clint muttered into his neck, and Tony tutted.

“Well that’s too bad, you have to eat, it’s required.”

“This is revenge isn’t it?”

“Damn straight.” 

Clint laughed despite everything, it was good to know Tony could make him laugh, even when he felt like shit.

Tony pulled away so he could fish out his phone and order pizza, Clint loved pizza and it would for sure help him feel a little bit better, until then, they cuddled on the couch and watched some TV. 

Clint tried to use the chance to clear his head, to not think about anything, but he was terrible at that, he always had been, his anxieties about everything would flare up, and he wasn’t usually an anxious person, but when it came to his friends and those he loved he was an utter mess when they weren’t in rights.

After they ate pizza and cuddled on the couch until it was fairly late, and then went to bed together, Clint had his face buried in Tony’s chest being held on tightly hopefully to keep him from falling apart again, eventually he did fall asleep.

 

Clint stared at the door of the apartment he’d called home for the last seven years, with his best friends, whom without he surely would never have gotten as far in life as he had. They’d been his best friends for longer, but once they’d lived together it really had meant so much, to have a family. 

He let out a sigh and then put his key in and opened the door, he didn’t look around as he walked in, he didn’t want to feel even worse than he already did, he went straight to his room to start packing. He didn’t think either of them would be there, he didn’t hear them or see them, they both probably had to go to work. But he was a little disappointed they weren’t there.

He started grabbing his clothes first because he actually needed clothes, he wasn’t going to have enough room on the first trip, he probably had plenty of time though.

He was on his first trip down the stairs when he heard the raised voices, he exited the apartment complex to see Bucky snarling at Tony who’d been sitting in the car waiting for him. But was now leaning against the car hands raised and frown on his face under his sunglasses.

“Bucky!” Clint snapped marching over to him, “Back the fuck off!”

“Clint- you’re- you’re staying with him, after everything-”

“Go inside Bucky,” Clint grunted, “I am too freaking tired to deal with you right now.”

“But-”

“No, get the fuck in the apartment, and leave him alone,” he growled, and when Bucky opened his mouth to argue Clint shoved his bag at Tony and then grabbed Bucky’s upper arm and dragged him inside.

“Clint you can’t live with him-”

“Why not?” Clint snapped, shoving Bucky into the apartment, which was something, even with one arm, Bucky was actually stronger than Clint.

“Because he’s-”

“Using me? Keeping secrets? Guess what I asked him about his secrets, he told me, and you’re an asshole.” Clint said as he marched into his room to continue packing.

“He could be lying!”

“He wasn’t,” Clint spun around to face him, “He showed me evidence and everything,  _ everything  _ makes sense now, and you probably wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“But…”

“Did you really thing trying to turn me against the man that I love would turn out well?” Clint asked, “I honestly have no idea what is going through your minds with this. What were you trying to do? Break us up? Why?”

“It’s not-” Bucky scowled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration and Clint finally took note of how he looked. He looked honestly pretty terrible, bags under his eyes, lips pinched, and just really sad and frustrated. Clearly this ordeal was affecting him adversely too, he’d wager Nat probably looked similar, but she had makeup to cover it up.

“Fuck, Clint we just...fuck…” he lashed out and smacked his hand against the wall, “We don’t- it’s not that…” he slumped, “Clint...we just...we didn’t want to lose you, you were...fuck I don’t know, you were happy, and we want that for you, but it felt...like you were drifting, but it just….so much stuff about him didn’t add up, and we were worried that you didn’t know what you were in for, and we...assumptions and…but how can you really know? He…”

“I know, okay? And it’s not my place to tell you, it’s his secret to share,” he shook his head and turned back around to go back to packing, he needed more bags...dammit. He went over to his closet, hopefully he still had his duffel bag.

He was about to lean forward to search but there was an arm wrapped around his shoulders stopping him, he opened his mouth to say something, but then Bucky’s head was leaning on his shoulder and his hand tightened.

“Bucky…” Clint sighed, Bucky knew he was a sucker for physical contact, it’d be hard to be angry while he was getting hugged, but his hand raised up and grabbed onto Bucky’s and held on tightly anyway.

Bucky didn’t say anything he just held on tighter, and Clint let out a soft sigh, “I love you guys you know that right? I’m not…I’m not abandoning you by being with Tony…”

“It sort of feels like it,” Bucky muttered, “We...Nat and I...we…”

Clint turned around in the hug and put his hands on Bucky’s waist, he still seemed to want to be close, which was nice, Bucky wasn’t always big on touching sometimes.

“What?” Clint asked, “You what?”

“It’s...” Bucky sighed and shook his head, “Are you...are you really sure about Tony?”

“Yeah...I don’t see what he’d get out of being with me...honestly, he’s gotten a lot of shit from the media and...I dunno…”

“You’re amazing that’s what he gets,” Bucky grunted and Clint pinched his side which made him yelp a bit and look up and glare, Clint smirked.

“Yeah but that doesn’t exactly do him much good does it? You two are saying he’s using me, but for what?”

“I dunno, Clint it could have been for anything from...using you to get back in the spotlight to just being a sociopath…”

“I guess...but considering my upbringing I’d like to think I can usually catch that shit early on…” Clint shrugged, “He doesn’t exhibit any behaviors that those kind of people usually do...so…”

“...yeah…” Bucky frowned, “But...he still seems to be scared of commitment…”

“Oh I think he is, but that’s okay, I’m not exactly in a hurry to get married either,” Clint said dryly, “We really did meet by chance, and then...you know…”

“...it’s still...weird,” Bucky grumbled, “Like some dumb romance novel.”

“Well...then that makes you and Nat the jealous lovers, you realize?” Clint smirked, amused, and then his eyes widened as Bucky flushed, “What...you’re not actually jealous?”

“Well...no, but...yeah…” Bucky sighed, “It’s...we are happy you’re happy, I swear, we want you to be happy, and you are with him and...it’s not that we want to take that from you it’s…we just want to be apart of it...I guess...and…”

“You thought...making me doubt Tony would...get that?” Clint asked slowly, very confused.

“No, no, that’s...we weren’t trying...my mouth ran off, I swear that’s not what I wanted to get at...I just...things got heated and we were upset that you were...so stubborn and...uhg...fucked shit right up didn’t I?”

“Yeah...little bit,” Clint replied, sighing, “So you don’t actually think Tony is using me and I’m not good enough for him?”

“What? You’re too good for him, idiot,” Bucky scowled at him, “And well...no, I guess not, but it still is kinda suspicious to me…just how everything is, and how you met and...it’s just...hard to believe.”

“You’re paranoid, more than Nat though, you just hide it better, soooo….”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but really...you are, I swear Tony does love me and he makes me happy.”

“...yeah, that’s...good, but…”

“Bucky...I promise...if you gave him a chance I think you and Tony would get along….you have more in common than you think.”

Bucky pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes, “....yeah….fine...but...still…”

“What?”

“I...Nat is better at some of this than me…”

“Yeah?”

“We….aaahg...she’s gonna be home soon?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Fine, you can help me pack until then.”

“What? You’re still leaving?”

“Well...yeah. I kinda like the idea of living with Tony, and it’s not like you guys don’t have a room you can use to come visit,” Clint shrugged.

“But…”

“I can still pay rent, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Clint replied.

“No it’s...not that,” Bucky sighed, “We...still…” he shook his head and stepped back finally, “If that’s what you want...fine.”

“Hey woah, come on,” Clint blinked, noting the way Bucky was closing himself off.

“No, it’s cool, I get it.”

“Bucky,” Clint grabs his hand, “Don’t you fucking dare close me out again.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are, you and Nat locked yourselves in your room for days even when I was trying to lure you out with food so we could figure shit out,” Clint replied scowling, “Being ignored and shut out like that…. It  _ hurt _ .”

Bucky’s face crumpled at that, “...I’m sorry, we just...didn’t know how to handle it...”

“Step one, talk. Step two, handle. Step three, eat the damn food I made you.”

Bucky let out a sigh, “Yeah...alright…you- you’re right,” he ran his hand through his hair again, which was a mess at this point, “...alright I’ll help.”

“Thank you,” he said and then paused a moment so he could turn and hug Bucky, “I’m not going to leave you guys, you’re my family.”

Bucky sighed and wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist, “Good.”

They separated after a long hug and then started packing, some of the things they came across brought up good memories, which made them both relax with laughter.

That was until there were voiced, tense but not raised coming into the apartment, Bucky and Clint looked at each other then stepped out of his room and found Natasha and Tony in the living room. Nat with her arms crossed and Tony looking awkward.

“Oh...hey,” he said to Clint, looking both tense and relieved to see him, “Doing okay?”

“Yeah, you?” he asked back, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeaaah...just...you know glad to see you not bruised…”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Bucky growled, Tony threw up his hands.

“I don’t know how you two settle your shit, you could beat each other bloody and then go on happy as can be for all I know,” he said.

Clint snorted, “Naaaw, we’re well past that stage, too much clean up after,” he said sweetly.

Tony rolled his eyes but smiled, “Duly noted, please stay away from Pepper’s art gallery next time you guys fight.”

“I can make no promises, we both have pretty strong opinions on Picasso,” Clint replied with a grin, Tony smiled and shook his head fondly.   
“Did you solve the problem?” Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow at Clint and Bucky, Clint shrugged.

“He wanted to wait for you for something…” Clint said, “But I’m still moving out,” he added.

“Why?” she asked, frowning, “Are we-”

“Because I want to. I like the idea of living with Tony,” he shrugged.

“But-” she started, still frowning and Clint shook his head.

“I’ll still visit, you guys are still welcome over, and I still want to spend time with you, but…” he shrugged, “I just want to.”

“...fine, we’ll come back to that, but we should still talk now,” she said moving to put her dance bag away, Clint shrugged again and sat down on the couch, then pat at the couch for Tony, he smiled and sat on the arm rest instead.

“Psh,” Clint said and then turned to Bucky and Nat who were now making themselves comfortable at the other end of the couch.

“So...what’s going on?” Clint asked, “‘Cause obviously, something is going on.”

Natasha glanced at Tony and then looked back at Clint, she pressed her lips together and finally she let out a soft breath.

“We’ve been difficult...and it’s because over the course of your relationship we’ve come to a conclusion that’s lead to our...less than admirable actions,” she said and Clint couldn’t help but smile, Nat had always had a way with words.

“Okay? Then...what’s up?”

“The truth is...we’re in love with you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking, and more bomb dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, been a bit busy with school, but I'm intent to finish this fic before the end of the month! (Oh Ginger, don't fool yourself.) Anyway, yeah, so here's the next chapter, already working on the next! Only a few more and I think we'll be done, then I can get to all the other fics I've got planed and in progress. Wooo!

“Say what?” Clint blinked, “As in...like…” he flapped his hands around aimlessly trying to bring forth words his brain was not currently supplying.  
“Yes,” Natasha smiled finally, so fond, “But we didn’t want to…interfere with your happiness, I think most of our recent actions were fueled by jealousy.”  
“...okay I mean, I get that, it sorta makes sense...but I don’t get why this is...a thing now…?” Clint asked, he’d known them both for nearly ten years, dated them both of course, but they’d been lovesick puppies for each other, Clint knew it was best to let them be and not get in the way, and not let his own feelings interfere.  
“I think seeing you happy and in love with someone else may have sparked us...not liking us being uninvolved,” Natasha said slowly.  
“You were singing in the shower you know...and cooking, you were just more happy overall when you were home ‘cause of him…” Bucky grunted, gesturing at Tony with his chin.  
“...and...that’s….bad?” Clint asked, feeling very confused and conflicted suddenly, but Bucky shook his head.  
“No, no not at all, of course it’s not bad, but well...shit you know how we are…”  
“We saw you were happy and wanted it to last and naturally saw all the ways that it could come crashing down and we didn’t want to see that happen to you.”  
“Paranoid,” Clint deadpanned, and Natasha smiled despite herself.  
“Yes, and naturally that made me look much closer at Tony, to find all faults, to see where everything could fall apart, it...well...it made me…not think the best of him,” she said and glanced at the man, likely in her way to apologize. “I shared all of my ideas with James and…” she shrugged, and they both egged on each other and thus the great friend blow up of the year.  
Tony was silent, probably for once in his life, just letting them work it out. He hadn’t known of course, but he had suspected, he hadn’t thought it was his place to ‘spill the beans’ as it was however, so he’d kept that particular piece of information to himself. He nodded at Natasha in return to her look, he got it. He did. Clint was pretty much amazing it didn’t surprise him at all that everyone loved him in some form or another.  
“...oh, so...that’s...that’s why you guys freaked out when we didn’t have sex?” Clint asked, “That’s kind of...dumb.”  
“Well yes, but-”  
“When things build up like that, it’s easy for the smallest thing to set everything off, it likely was the straw that broke the camel's back, not what set everything in motion,” Tony said gently squeezing Clint’s shoulder, “It is odd for a playboy to not have sex with his boyfriend.” He shrugged.  
“I suppose,” Clint replied, but his lips were pressed together, “But- are you sure?”  
Bucky snorted, “Figures…”  
“What?” Clint asked offended, “What figures?”  
“Figures you’d not believe us,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yes, we’re sure, dumbass.”  
Clint scowled at him and slouched into the couch, “Well then you’re the dumbasses.”  
“Oh dear,” Tony drawled, “Is this where you say we’re the idiots for loving you? I really don’t know how well that will go when we can team up on you. You are well loved, you need to deal with it.”  
“....jerks.” Clint muttered crossing his arms petulantly to try and cover his flush, because it seemed at this particular moment, his insecurity would be overruled, it was an odd feeling. That was for sure.  
Tony chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck gently while Natasha and Bucky smirked at him fondly.  
“....fine...so...now what?” Clint asked after a pause.  
“Well, we don’t have to do anything,” Bucky shrugged looking at Nat who also shrugged, “I mean...this is basically us telling you why we were acting like assholes, not that you need to make a decision.”  
“Oh...but,” he frowned, “You…”  
“Clint,” Natasha said she moved forward then and took his hand, “We don’t want to ruin what you have with Tony, but we also don’t want to lose you, but that doesn’t mean we have to do anything.”  
“Yeah...yeah but...I mean I love you guys too, obviously,” he shrugged, “So...I...don’t…”  
“Nothing needs to be decided right now, we’re just glad we could air our dirty laundry,” Natasha said teasing gently, “We want you to be happy, and whatever decision you come to we will respect, alright?”  
“...alright,” Clint replied pressing his lips together, because now, he really was confused, he sighed, “Well...I guess I should finish packing.”  
“You’re still leaving?” Bucky made a face and Clint rolled his eyes at him, Natasha nudged him though, “I mean...uh…”  
“He can do what he likes, perhaps the space will be good for all of us, give us a chance to breath and think,” Natasha said, “And then we’ll come back to it.”  
“Okay,” Clint was more than ready to agree to that. He really did enjoy living with them, but...a bit of a breather sounded like a good idea.  
“I could-”  
“No,” Clint said poking Tony in the side, “I want to do it myself you’re not allowed to hire any movers,” Clint said before he could finish. Tony pouted.  
“Fine,” he heaved a dramatic sigh, and Clint rolled his eyes.   
“We can help,” Natasha said, “And then Daddy Warbucks can buy us pizza.”  
“Using me for my money already?” Tony drawled and Natasha smirked.  
“I’m still waiting for the diamonds I asked Clint for from day one,” she replied and Tony let out a bark of laughter.  
“Duly noted, I know what to get you for next Christmas,” he replied, “Alright, I’ll buy the pizza, you guys get to be the movers, I’ll help as much as I can but...well-” just then his phone rang, “...yeah.”  
Clint smiled at him and pat his arm, “I think we’ve got it,” he said and went with the other two to finish packing up his stuff, with the three of them and several loaned bags and boxes Clint’s room was packed up and looked bare and just a bit melancholy.  
“You sure you’re gonna visit?” Bucky muttered and Clint sighed and wrapped him up in a hug.  
“Of course, and you guys are always welcome at the Tower, you know that, right? Tony says he really enjoys when all of those rooms are being used, we’ll make it a habit to switch places several times a week, okay?”  
“Alright, alright...and you’re really happy with him, and you’re absolutely sure-?”  
“Yes,” Clint nodded, “Very sure.”  
“Okay,” Bucky let out a sigh his arm coming up to hug him back.  
“Thank you,” Clint said after he pulled back, he looked between them, “You know...for being there for me and stuff, not for the whole being assholes part.”  
“So eloquent,” Natasha said but she moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then together and with Tony’s help they took all of his stuff to the car waiting down by the curb.   
“I’ll come make you guys dinner later, okay?” Clint promised, “And we can talk?”  
“Sounds good,” Bucky replied, patting his shoulder, then he turned and scowled, “You two should probably go, looks like someone called the press.”  
They all turned to see a TV van speed around the corner with a squeal of the tires and sped up, headed straight for them, “Fantastic,” Tony grumbled, slipping his glasses back on, “Yeah, let’s go, I do not want to deal with this, and you two should better get inside too or they’ll hound you.”   
“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, frowning more as a reporter jumped out of the van with a cameraman on his butt. “We’re going now,” he said just as two more vans came speeding around the corner.  
“Yep,” Clint agreed, ducking into the car and dragging Tony in after him, Natasha and Bucky turned around and headed back inside just as the first reporter shouted out for them.  
Tony also had the door closed right as they turned to look at the car, Clint peeked at them through the tinted glass.  
“Why do they seem more manic than normal?” Clint asked and Tony shrugged.  
“Dunno, I didn’t do anything crazy recently, so, really no clue,” he said, “But from the gleam in his eye, he thinks it’s juicy...uhg, I can’t believe I used to like this kind of stuff.”  
“You’ve changed,” Clint said taking his hand and squeezing it, “That’s a good thing, yeah?”  
“Yeah, now, let’s get out of here, Pepper is going to murder me if I end up on ET instead of in the meeting I’m missing,” he sighed and Clint shook his head.  
“I’ll talk to her,” he promised and Tony beamed at him and pecked his cheek.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” he sighed and Clint laughed.  
“You opened your big mouth to try and play hero,” he replied and Tony hummed.  
“Oh yeah, go me,” he grinned but the grin slipped off his face when there was a tapping at his window, “Uhg.”  
“Just find out what they want?” Clint offered, but he wasn’t too sure about it, he didn’t like the press either, but being with Tony was worth it to him.  
“Yeah- no it’s okay Happy, I got it,” he called to the man in the driver’s seat who looked like he was about to get out and confront the reporters. Tony rolled the window down about two inches, “Do you mind moving? I’m in a hurry.”  
“Mr. Stark! What is your response to the allegations put towards you?!” the reporter said, nearly exploding.  
“What?” Tony asked back just as his phone started ringing, and then so did Clint’s. Clint looked at him a bit wide eyed then answered the call, it was Natasha.  
“Nat?”  
“I think that there might be a problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well-”  
“The baby! How are you and your partner going to respond to the baby?!” the reporter nearly shouted.  
“There’s a woman who is claiming she gave birth to Tony’s kid.”  
“Oh,” Clint looked at Tony who was looking utterly confused as he had also answered the phone and Pepper was yelling at him too it seemed, “Well...it’s not true.”  
“Clint-”  
“Ooooh my god Natasha, please don’t start this again, I swear to you, Tony did not cheat on me, there is a reason we haven’t had sex, and shockingly that same reason applies to other people as well, so no, the kid is not his, and I just-” he took a deep breath, “Trust me, I know this for a fact.”  
“...okay, we believe you.” She said with a soft sigh, “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine, but yeah, if you saw his face right now you’d know too, really this is probably just a big mistake,” Clint said and Tony did look a bit flabbergasted, he said a few things to Pepper then looked at the reporter.  
“I have no knowledge of having sex with any women in the past three years, that’s all,” he said and rolled up the window to the reporter who was shouting at him, “Hit it, Happy,” he said and the man drove away, honking at anyone who was standing in front.  
“Alright we’re leaving I’ll...well probably not tonight anymore, tomorrow, okay?” Clint said over the phone, Natasha agreed.  
Clint turned to Tony who was shaking his head, “I swear, I usually only get kid claims from women I’ve actually slept with, but I’m always careful, I don’t want to have to deal with custody battles and just...” he took a deep breath, “I didn’t have sex with anyone.”  
Clint smiled and squeezed his hand, “I know,” he replied, “It’s okay, we’ll deal.”  
Tony nodded, “Pepper is pissed but...she doesn’t know we don’t have sex so…” he heaved a sigh, “Is it weird that first you have trouble with friends, and now it’s my turn?”  
“Naaaaw, drama happens all at once to test us, it’s how life works,” Clint replied with a laugh.  
“Oh is that so, yikes,” Tony grumbled, “Well, at least I’m not alone.”  
“No,” Clint smiled, “You’re not, so...let’s go deal with your shit now!”  
Tony laughed and they did.

 

The day turned into a big mess.   
When Tony and Clint returned Pepper was in fact, furious, and only calmed after Clint talked to her, telling her he knew for a fact Tony hadn’t slept with anyone else.  
“I just...I thought this was over,” Pepper sighed rubbing at her forehead, “I grew complacent, there were no PR issues to take care of, everything was almost easy, I should have known better.”  
Tony made a face, but he didn’t say anything, he knew before his whole kidnapping thing, he’d been a pain in the ass for Pepper, and he was so grateful to her now for all she’d done for him in the past. But now, he had nothing to do with what was happening.  
Clint knew that and he was there to support him through everything, especially when a real reporter came to find out the story, Tony hated that he’d been dragged into it, and Clint told him it would be fine if he wanted to share they still hadn’t had a physical relationship yet.  
“No, they’ll find someway to use that against me too, I’ll just demand a paternity test, I know for a fact I haven’t had sex with anyone in the past three years at least, and this kid is not even born yet, so it’s not mine.”  
Clint smiled and nodded, “And I’ll back you up,” he said, “They can’t shake me.”  
“The unshakable Clint Barton?” Tony asked, his lips twitching, Clint nodded trying to look serious, but he let out an amused snort, Tony shook his head then leaned forward and pecked his lips gently, “Thank you. Hopefully they won’t talk to you. And I really hope I don’t have to take this to court, going to court is a pain in the ass. I mean, I have the best lawyers available, but that doesn’t stop it from being a pain in the ass.”  
“I believe you,” Clint said, he’d been to court only twice, once for foster care, the other for when he was adopted, and both times it hadn’t been terrible, the judge had been nice to him in her blunt kind of way. But they had both been good things for him, he didn’t know what it was like on the other side of things.  
He hoped it didn’t end up there either.  
“Alright, so...if the kids is about to be born...nine months agooo...aaah, we had just started dating, right? No we’d been together about a month or two? Yeah,” Tony rubbed his chin, pinching hairs of his beard between his fingers, “Okay...I...can’t even think of a moment where I met any women that weren’t associated with me through anything but business at that point,” he said, frowning, “And one of them claiming they were pregnant with my kid would not end well for them,” he huffed, “So…”  
“We need to find out what she’s claiming, do we have that?” Tony looked at Pepper.  
“Not yet, but I’m sure there will be something in the news soon, the big headlines are just ‘Woman claims to be mother to Stark Heir’,” she let out a long breath of air, “That’s a pretty bold claim out right,” she said.  
“Sure is,” Tony agreed, “Even if the kid was mine, there’s no guarantee that I’d name them my heir,” he shook his head, “People.”  
Clint snickered, “You can say that again...people.”  
Tony laughed, “Sometimes, yep. Okay now what should we do to prepare?”  
“Don’t leave,” Pepper said, “Stay here, and don’t talk to anyone yet,” she instructed firmly pointing at Tony, then she pointed at Clint, “Watch him like a hawk.”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” he drawled, amused.   
Pepper nodded and then turned around and marched away, the click of her heels echoing in the hall.  
Clint laughed and then smiled at Tony, “What do you want for dinner?”  
“Surprise me,” Tony replied with a warm happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get updates at gingerenvyfics.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things, bad things. Some in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long. School happened and good lord was that time consuming, and brain consuming. Eek! But here we go! We only have a few chapters left! Hope people are still sticking around! :D

Dinner, after it was cooked, was shared in front of the TV where there was, on nearly every gossip and news channel, a special about ‘The Stark Baby’.

“They don’t even know it’s mine yet and they’ve already dubbed it, absolutely ridiculous,” Tony grumbled around a fork as he shoved a meatball in his mouth.

“Well, you did have a bit of a reputation, I think they’re just jumping the gun in hopes they have their media cash cow back, no offense,” Clint replied and Tony barked out a laugh.

“No offense taken, I sold papers, makes sense. You know, speaking of, I should get some of the profits from that,” he drawled, shaking his head. “But you’d think after three years of not doing any of that shit I wouldn’t just suddenly start doing it again, not when I’ve been in a committed relationship, the longest one I’ve ever had actually…”

Clint blinked, turning from the TV to look at Tony, “Really?”

“Uh...yeah, I didn’t even realize,” Tony looked back at him, “Wow...yeah, it’ll be one year exactly next month. My longest is about six months.”

“Wow,” Clint replied, feeling a pool of warmth in the pit of his belly, he smiled and kissed Tony's cheek, “I feel special.”

“You  _ are _ special,” Tony said sincerely, “I mean you’ve got three people in love with you, that you know about, I think Happy and Bruce love you too,” he nodded and Clint laughed and punched him in the arm gently.

“And you’re all crazy,” he shook his head and glanced at the TV, “Oh turn it up! I think it's the lady who is your baby mama, I wanna hear.”

The sound popped on immediately, even if Tony had rolled his eyes first.

“... _ here with Makenzie Lowell who claims to be pregnant with the child of Tony Stark, Miss Lowell, what can you tell us about this? What happened the night in question? When did you find out? _ ” The reporter asked, it was one of the reporters that had stormed them in the car earlier. Lovely. The camera switched to a woman who had a very large baby bump, she was holding it very tenderly, but had a smug smile on her face.

“ _ Tony and I had a beautiful night together, it was the start of the end you know? Like in the movies, ya know? We met while he was at a conference in Chicago, I moved out here to be closer to him, for when the baby was born, I was one of the waitresses at the conference, and well, I saw him across the room, he smiled at me and it was just...magic. Love at first sight _ .”

“ _ I see, and what happened next? _ ”

“I was in Chicago for all of two days,” Tony muttered, “And that was...okay about 8 months ago, but I don’t remember the waitresses...shit I don’t even remember the hotel I stayed at, let alone this lady,” Tony gestured at the TV where the brunette was standing, pouting, and looking put out.

“ _ Well...nothing! _ ” she was huffing, “ _ He wanted me to come to New York and I did! But he hasn’t spoken to me since, I’ve tried contacting him especially after I found out about the baby, but no one will let me see him! And I just-” she let out a soft sob, “It’s been so hard by myself, I used all of my savings to get here and finding work to do while pregnant has just been awful! And I- _ ” she let out another sob, Clint wasn’t sure if they were real or not. 

And while he had no sympathy for the fact she was lying about having Tony’s kid, he did feel sorry for her being on her own in NYC without good work, that sucked. But still…

“ _ I’m okay, _ ” she said, accepting the tissue the reporter gave her, “ _ Thank you...hormones you know? _ ” She gave a watery laugh, “ _ I just hope now that he knows, we can be together. _ ”

“ _ You know he’s in a relationship, you think this will change that?” _

“ _ Of course! It’s just a silly fling, that man has nothing to offer him, means nothing compared to me. Tony and I were meant for each other, he knows it, and now that I have his baby…it’s just a matter of time before they break up.” _

Yeah, he wasn’t feeling as sympathetic anymore.

“ _ You heard it here folks, the question of the century, will Tony Stark pay up? We’ll keep you updated when more information comes to light on the- _ ” 

The TV muted again and Tony grabbed Clint’s hand, “Not going to happen, I promise, we’ll get a paternity test, and find out what happened, this’ll be all figured out in no time, and then you know what? I’m taking you to Monte Carlo, we’re going to spend two weeks on the beach,” he said and Clint laughed.

“It’s okay, I know,” he smiled, “Honest, and I dunno how Bucky and Nat would feel about you kidnapping me,” he teased.

Tony flapped his hands, “Then they can come too, we’ll make it a lover’s getaway, Bruce and Betty, and what about your other friends? Aaah, the blond and brunette?” 

“Steve and Peggy,” Clint offered smiling, fond.

“Yeah, them too, just bring everyone, we can go anywhere,” he offered, “After all of this, just to relax.”

“We’ll see,” Clint laughed and kissed him gently.

They turned back to their meals and the TV, but changed the channel, that was enough ‘news’ for the night, they put on a movie and cuddled. It seemed like the best way to end the day. 

~

At least it had been a good end in theory, Clint found himself awake and lying in bed next to Tony several hours later listening to his breathing, slow and even. Clint wasn’t really sure how to make sense of all that was going on.

He slowly slipped out of bed and the room going to find a seat by one of the windows in the main room, he curled up and looked outside, the lights still shining throughout the city. He let out a soft sigh and watched as the glass fogged a little from his breath, but it was gone a second later, it wasn’t that cold out. 

He let out another huff of breath and then just didn’t know what to think anymore, today had been hectic to say the least, a giant roller coaster for his emotions. He’d found out that his best friends, whom he’d loved ever since he’d really known each of them now still, or reloved him? And well he supposed that wasn’t totally surprising, they made a good trio, but why now? Why when he suddenly had someone who loved him and who he loved? Was it just bad timing? It must be. Fate could be a jerk like that.

And he really wasn’t sure how he wanted to proceed, he didn’t really feel sexual love for them anymore, he did however really love them being around, and being a family with him, the way Bucky threw his arm over Nat’s shoulder on the couch but it was long enough to ruffle Clint’s hair. The way Nat snuggled up between them and just the familiarity. He loved them both deeply, but he still didn’t know what to do from there. Hopefully some time would let him work it out.

He wanted it to work out. He didn’t think he could really live his life happily without both of them and Tony in his life anymore. Not even a year he’d lived this life and it felt like he slotted in perfectly. He didn’t want to give it up, he wanted to be selfish, just a little bit.

And then, of course, there was the baby. Clint didn’t really think it was Tony’s he knew it wasn’t because the moment Tony had been done with the conference he’d called Clint, and they’d talked for hours until falling asleep. There really wasn’t much time for baby making in all of that. Not to mention the whole fear of people discovering his prosthetic leg thing. 

But it still made Clint feel uneasy, just for the implications maybe? Or how he knew he’d be viewed by the media. He just really wanted the whole thing to be over, and soon. 

He groaned softly and buried his face in his knees, he knew that this was what relationships had, tests and trials or whatever the Hallmark channel wanted to call it, but he just wanted to go back to the normal annoying stuff they faced, like whether or not Tony could buy things randomly just because he thought Clint would like it, he appreciated the gesture, but no thank you. It was so simple compared to whatever this was, he didn’t want whatever this madness was. He was ready for it to be over.

“Hey…” Clint looked up to see Tony shuffling over to him, rubbing his eyes, “What’s up?”

“Oh...nothing just...you know...thinking?” Clint replied and Tony smiled a little then came and sat next to him.

“It’s a lot to think about,” he agreed, “But if you take it all on now you’ll be too stressed to really find an answer.”

“Oh? And who made you such a smarty-pants?” Clint asked and Tony laughed softly, he took one of Clint’s hands in his own and sighed softly, “I’ve done it before, when my parents died, I was seventeen, and suddenly the whole company was mine, and my then girlfriend ended up cheating on me and...well, it was a shit ton to deal with for an already screwed up teenager,” he said and Clint stared at him, “Anyway, my point is, if dumb hormonal me could make it through all that, we can definitely make it through this, yeah?”

Clint huffed out a laugh and brought Tony’s hand to his lips, he kept them there for a moment then nodded, “Yeah…” he agreed then frowned, “How...did you feel about the whole thing with Bucky and Nat today?”

“About them being totally gone for you?” Tony asked then shrugged, “Kinda saw it coming, I wasn’t kidding when I said you were easy to fall for, you really are one of a kind,” he replied and Clint tried not to flush, but failed. Dammit these people! 

“No, I meant-” he waved his free hand about uselessly, but Tony seemed to get the idea.

“I think...anything you decide will be fine, as long as you’re happy,” Tony replied squeezing his hand, “And that’s the honest truth.”

“...okay,” Clint replied thrown a little because he wasn’t really used to all of this, the idea that he was actually wanted. He wouldn’t deny he still had some self-esteem issues from his past, he was a lot better than he had been but still...just wow.

Tony smiled, “Good, now come back to bed, we have to deal with the mother of my not child tomorrow, I’m really not looking forward to this…” he sighed, “That kid is gonna have so much shit to deal with growing up…”

“Yeah, hope it all works out for the kid at least,” Clint replied letting Tony drag him back to bed, “Can you imagine having such a crazy lady as a mom?”

“I really would rather not,” Tony shook his head, “I mean, I have enough crazy in my life, I don’t need more.”

“That’s true, your office is a breeding ground for it.”

Tony let out a bark of laughter as they crawled back into bed and snuggled up with each other, “You can say that again, but hey...at least we’re not doing this alone.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?”

“Still you.”

“Oh, go to sleep,” Clint huffed out a laugh, his eyelids already drooping down, his head situated nicely under Tony’s chin. They would get through it, together.

~

Several days later, after Tony had once again given a statement that the child was not his the day following the interview, Clint was accosted by reporters while he was leaving work. Which was a really big annoyance, so far they hadn’t really messed with him while he was at work and when he left they just took distance shots of him in his waiter’s uniform and tried to trash him for it. Whatever. Most people accepted the fact that he worked, and many even respected him for still working and not riding the luxury train with Tony’s money. Which was something Clint had never considered. He knew the value of working for your own way in the world, and while he didn’t have to pay rent to Tony, because he wouldn’t let him now that he’d moved in (Clint had tried, Tony _and_ Pepper had both refused to take it), he was still willing to pay for his part at the other apartment with Bucky and Nat, so he needed it for that at least, and also food, because food was important no matter what. So he had that going for him.

But today they were blabbing about the baby, Clint only smiled and gave them a ‘No Comment’ and got in the car that was waiting for him.

“Nicely handled,” Happy said, pulling away, “Tony usually says something snarky.”

“Tony can’t handle not having the last word,” Clint laughed, “And Snark is his natural state of being.”

“This is very true,” Happy agreed, chuckling softly.

“They are being rather pushy about this though,” he sighed watching them try and press up against the windows as Happy made a valiant effort not to run anyone over.

“They haven’t been like this for years, it’s like they were just waiting for their chance,” Happy shook his head, “With any luck they’ll find out the truth and it’ll all die down.”

“What do you think the truth is?” Clint ask curiously.

“Honestly? I think she saw him at the conference, he never talked to her but she wanted to believe he did and she just fabricated the whole thing in her head, and found the easiest partner she could to get pregnant,” he replied, “It wouldn’t be the first time, Mr. Stark has always been extremely careful when it comes to his sexual encounters, despite how many he’s had...he always had condoms. He had me carry extra just in case.”

“Tony really doesn’t want kids?” Clint asked and Happy shrugged, finally able to drive normally again.

“I wouldn’t say that, I just don’t think he wants surprises, if he ever does have kids it’ll be intentional,” he replied and Clint nodded. That made sense.

Not that he had any reason to think about having kids, Clint had never really thought of having any of his own, it just wasn’t something he considered. And now- Nope. Now was really not the time to even think about it either. Not like he could with Tony anyway, naturally at least. His mind tried to wander back to the orphanages they’d visited at Christmas but no, he wasn’t going to let his mind wander there either. Yet.

Geez, he did not need to be baby crazy in all of this too. 

He sighed as he waved at Happy who dropped him off in the underground parking lot and went to go park the car.

“Mr. Barton!” Clint turned at the call of his name and then scowled.

“You’re not allowed down here, this is private property,” he said, Tony had told him as such, reporters and journalists weren’t allowed on the premises without permission. 

“Just a quick question, what are your thoughts on the baby, surely you know that things won’t last?” he snapped off and Clint just sighed and kept walking, heading to the elevator to get out of there, he didn’t want to deal with this shit. His feet hurt and he wanted to get to the penthouse make some dinner and finish watching the show he’d been watching on Netflix while he waited for Tony.

“Please leave before I call the police,” Clint said, he saw the man frown.

“Come on, just one statement, surely you’re upset that your boyfriend slept with someone else?!” he demanded.

“Not really,” Clint replied frustrated, “Even if he did sleep with her, which he didn’t, I wouldn’t care just so you didn’t have a damn story.” He snapped, “You’re all assholes the lot of you, it doesn’t matter, the moment there’s a paternity test everyone will know she’s lying and all of you can get the hell off our backs. Now get the hell out of here before the police get here.”

“Seriously you can’t be that naive!” the man scowled, “Tony isn’t loyal, he’s a playboy! You’re just a puppet, they were right before, you’re just a charity case he’s using for the sympathy card,” he snarled, “Your world’s about to come crashing down when he’s found out.”

“I am not a charity case!” Clint snapped, he was so sick of people thinking that, “People need to stop saying that, and you need to get the fuck out.”

“You are, no one can understand why he’d choose such a plain man, the only interesting thing about you is you’re defective!”

Clint couldn’t hold it in anymore, his fist was up and flying at the man’s face and a second later there was a sharp thwap as his fist made contact with his cheek, the man stumbled back.

“You’re gonna regret that, asshole,” he said and then turned and left, and Clint felt the sudden drain of adrenaline, and the crash of fear, regret and astonishment at his own actions came down on him.

Clint sucked in a breath and put his left over his offensive right hand. He’d just struck someone out of anger, something he’d swore to himself he’d never do after his father…

He took a deep breath and took an unstable step towards the elevator and another and another until he was in, he had half a mind to punch in the code for the penthouse and then he slumped against the wall and slid down until he was on his butt, shaking and trying to keep his breathing even. But it was so hard when the scene played in his head on repeat and the phantom feeling of impact wouldn't leave his fingers. This was bad.

God, what had he done?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a few turns, but Tony has got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! We're getting there though! And chapter is just a bit longer than usual! We're getting closer~
> 
> Sidenote: You know, I don't think it's ever mentioned, but I envision Tony is probably close to ten years older than Clint in this fic, but as Clint is about 29, Tony being 39 isn't that big of a deal.

The elevator dinged and Tony turned, grinning happily, ready to surprise Clint by taking him out to eat, it was a ploy by Pepper to show they were still together and very happy, because it was the truth. He was sure there would be plenty of shitty commentary about how he wasn’t stepping up and taking responsibility, etc. Nothing new, same as what happened the first time, luckily that was also easily solved after the girl admitted she was lying.

He only hoped that would also be the case now, and they wouldn’t have to go to court, though likely it would just be a court issued order for a paternity test. Tony had enough backing that it probably wouldn’t even make it to a jury once the paternity test came back.

So it was no big deal, they just had to get to that point, but for now, they were going to be the lovey-dovey dopes they rarely got to be in public.

He’d run it by Clint, if he was feeling up to it, he looked at the doors and started when he didn’t see him.

“Hey- Clint?” he called and walked around the counter and saw him sitting on the floor, “Whoa! Clint! What’s wrong? What happened?” he demanded, rushing forward to stop the doors from closing, “Clint?”

Clint shook his head, Tony stepped forward and didn’t really care that the doors closed, he crouched down next to him and gently took his hand.

“What happened?”

“I punched a reporter in the face,” he said after a long moment of trying to regain his composure, he felt Tony stiffen and looked up, ready to see some kind of upset, instead Tony’s lips were pressed together hard, trying to hold in laughter.

“It’s not funny!”

“Oh it’s pretty funny, come on,” he said shaking his head he pulled Clint to him, holding him close, “If I got upset over every reporter I’ve punched I’d never have time to spare.”

“It’s different, I-”

“Did he egg you on?”

“Well yeah but-”

“Did he say something offensive to try and get you to crack?”

“...yeah…”

“Then he’s an asshole and his word won’t be any good against mine,” Tony shrugged.

“But I assaulted a man,” Clint said, “I could get charged with it, and-”

“Where did it happen?”

“In the parking garage.”

“So, he was trespassing, and he was badmouthing you, you were just defending yourself,” he shrugged, “It’s really annoying and he probably will write a shit piece about how you can’t control yourself or something, but no worries, I have the garage on camera, with audio too, so...they have no case.”

“But-” Tony kissed him fast.

“Hush...it’s okay, they’re trying to get a story out of you, more drama because of the baby fiasco,” he said, “I swear, we’ll have the video sent to my lawyers, they’ll do their thing. It’s going to be okay.”

“Alright…” Clint swallowed and set his head on Tony’s shoulder, “But I hate that I did it...I promised myself I’d never do that...hit someone out of anger.”

Tony brushed his cheek, “Everyone loses it sometimes.”

“But I-” he looked away and sighed, “Before I was...adopted, my biological dad...he used to-”

“He used to hit you out of anger,” Tony said when Clint faltered, he nodded, “Jesus…” he sighed and pulled Clint closer to him, which wasn’t much more than before.

“I mean, I was really young, only until I was about five, but it was enough for me to promise not to ever do it...and...now I have…”

“Hey,” Tony murmured, “It’s not the same, your dad taking his own issues out on you is not the same as you defending yourself and being egged on.”

“I...I know, but, it still doesn’t feel right,” he murmured, “Like I’ve been lowered to his level.”

“Well you had to crash down from heaven somehow,” Tony replied and Clint moved back to scowl at him, eyes still watery, “Come on, you are too good to be true, okay, seriously, it’s crazy.”

“I have plenty of faults,” Clint replied grumpily. He knew Tony loved him, but honestly he wasn’t all everyone cracked him up to be.

“You’re marvelous at hiding them,” Tony replied, amused.

“I’m serious,” Clint said but his mouth did twitch a little, “It takes a lot of effort for me to not let them affect how I function.”

“Like what?” Tony asked, genuinely curious.

“Self-esteem issues...I...actually have some PTSD, it doesn’t affect me now like it did when I was younger, but there are moments it comes back.” He sighed, “Pretty insecure too, but I’ve grown used to ignoring it, doesn’t mean it’s not there…”

“PTSD?” Tony asked, he was familiar with it, of course, considering he would occasionally have night terrors from his time held captive, Clint was very good at handling it, and now he supposed he knew why if he’d had them himself.

“My dad,” he said and Tony made a sound of understanding. Of course, children who had been abused sometimes exhibited signs of PTSD more than soldiers did.

“I guess that explains how you know how to calm me down at night, huh?” he asked and Clint smiled at him a bit waveringly.

“Yeah, my adoptive father had been a soldier and had PTSD himself and knew how to get me out of any night terrors I had,” he said, “He was really great.” 

“Sounds like it, I’m sorry I’ll never get to meet him,” Tony said and then stood and offered his hands down to Clint, he took them and stood with Tony’s help. “Alright...let me get everything settled, okay? It’s going to be alright.”

“But...I mean, I’ve seen how celebrities are treated, put on a pedestal, as if their actions make more of an impact, and I don’t want it to reflect badly on you...”

Tony laughed softly and pulled him close for a hug, a quick squeeze, and then he slapped the elevator doors for them to open then led Clint inside the penthouse, “You are so good. While that does have some truth to it, a celebrity's actions are more likely to be picked apart because of how accessible they are to the public, nothing you can do can really damage my reputation more than I’ve done myself in the past,”  he reassured, “And while things might be a bit rocky for a bit...if you really want, you can apologize to the people, no see,” he continued on so Clint couldn’t argue, “If you apologize to him, you admit he wasn’t in the wrong, which he was, if you apologize to people who look up to you, you make it seem like you care more of their feelings than your own, which is always big for sympathy votes...Pepper has taught me well.”

Clint let out a small laugh at that, “Alright...let’s do that then.”

“Awesome,” Tony pecked his cheek, and sat him down at the counter then grabbed a mug and got everything ready to make him some tea, “I’ll be right back, gotta talk to people, then we’re going to get you cleaned up, and we’re going to go out to dinner, no arguments, alright?”

Clint laughed, “Okay.”

“Good,” Tony stole another kiss, from the lips this time then sauntered off.

Clint waited for the kettle Tony had put on to boil then poured it in the mug and grabbed a tea bag, he sighed as he sat down on the couch and the TV flicked on, staying far away from news stations, he put on a cartoon.

He curled up on the couch and tried to relax. 

His life was so far beyond what he’d ever thought possible, and sure, it had problems, god the problems were really wearing on him right now, but...but.

He closed his eyes and imagined what his life could be, like how Christmas had been but later on and not just during holidays but always. Just happiness, all of their friends being around, being together and happy...Bucky and Nat, Steve and Peggy, Bruce and Betty, Thor and Loki and Sif, Sam too, and Rhodey and Pepper and Happy, just their family all together, with Tony right next to him, that thought alone filled him with so much love and joy, he knew that all of this mess would be worth it if that was something they would get.

He just had to survive it. 

“Clint?” Clint opened his eyes and turned his head to the voice, Pepper was walking in, carrying    
a tablet, “Are you okay? Tony said something happened?”

“Yeah...I punched a reporter in the face…” he muttered, his face heating up, he still felt shame for it.

“You...what?” she blinked, “I’m sorry did you just say you punched a reporter in the face?”

“Yeah...he was...being a jerk and I just…” he shrugged and Pepper paused to take a breath then walked over to him, and sat down.

“What did he say?”

“I um…”

“It must have been bad to get you to crack,” she said patiently, “Where did it happen? And when?”

“The parking garage about...forty minutes ago,” he said and she hummed then started tapping away at her tablet, a few seconds later footage was rolling of the security camera there, Clint could see the man as he walked near the elevator, it was a private one, only he, Tony, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey had the key code for it. The reporter was just standing there, waiting, the video feed kept rolling at double time until Clint showed up and then she slowed it to regular, the whole scene played out before him and Clint looked away, he didn’t want to watch, and flinched both at being called defective, and at the sound of the punch.

“Hmm, well he’s got nothing on you, technically speaking, he was threatening you, and that was clearly slander, and all on private property, he can’t do anything without us slapping him with a class action lawsuit,” she said, “I’m sure Tony has sent this to the lawyers already, you don’t need to worry about anything.” 

“But…”

Pepper turned to him, “Clint, that man was looking for a story, just like the one who broke into your apartment, you did nothing wrong- well the punching might have been a bit far, but it can still be viewed as self defense. You’re fine, okay? Let us take care of you.”

Clint sighed but bobbed his head, he wasn’t sure he was going to feel okay about it any time soon, but it was nice to know he had other people watching his back.

“Good,” she smiled and pat his cheek fondly, “Now, go get dressed, there’s a suit laid out for you, Tony is taking you out.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“No, you don’t, this is a ‘we are perfectly in love and have not cheated’ date, so the press can see that you’re not bothered by this whole baby mess, and also just so you two can have a date, alright?”

“Okay...okay,” he sighed but smiled at her, “Thanks, Pepper.”

“You’re welcome, now have a good time, don’t think any more on this, we’ve got it.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She smiled at him then shooed him away.

He laughed, stood, put his tea in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom.

He supposed he didn’t have a choice about forgetting it tonight, they weren’t going to let him dwell on it.

It seemed like they knew how to do this pretty well, he was in safe hands.

 

“You look stunning.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t move or I’ll make someone go broke.”

“Yes, because they would throw money at you.”

“Are you saying I look like a hooker?”

“Hardly, more like an escort.”

“That’s it, you’re sleeping on the couch for a month.”

Tony laughed and pulled Clint in for a kiss, “You look amazing,” he said and Clint couldn’t help flush more. He tugged at the sleeve of the grey suit, which again he was sure was worth more than all of his possessions combined. 

“Where are we going?” he asked going to run his hands through his hair in nerves but had them swatted away.

“Stop, you’re going to mess it up,” Tony scolded, “It finally looks good.”

“I never do my hair…” he muttered, and he didn’t but Tony had insisted on making it look ‘fancy’, to match his suit, “Where are we going to eat?”

“The best restaurant in the city,” Tony said.

“Gordon Ramsey’s opened another restaurant?” Clint asked hopefully, Tony eyed him in amusement.

“Are you a Ramsey Fanboy?”

“Yes,” Clint replied without shame, “I work in a restaurant, Kitchen Nightmares makes me grateful for my competent bosses and pristine work conditions.” 

Tony laughed, “Duly noted, but no, we are not going to anything with that much acclaim, still the best though.”

“I swear to god if we’re going to The Blue Square…”

“Naw, that was an option though,” Tony said, “I did really consider it, but that was this morning, but then I thought you might appreciate somewhere with a little more charm, as in somewhere with new memories to make.”

“Alright,” he replied and let Tony take his hand so they could head out of the Tower together. They chatted a bit on their way down the elevator, and Clint faltered when they came down to the parking garage and it was the same floor as where he’d thrown a punch, but Tony didn’t let him dwell as he pulled him into a conversation about his favorite Kitchen Nightmare episodes. Clint knew he was doing it to try and override his bad feeling of being down there, he just knew it, it was a technique he was familiar with. Therapists offered it to those who seemed stable enough to try, it wasn’t for everyone, and for many it made things worse. But Clint was okay, even if his first instinct was usually to run away, but Tony’s hand was holding his and Happy was pulling the car around, so he really didn’t have time to think about it.

Then they were in the car and off. The sun was starting to set, and most of New York was in shadow from the towering skyscrapers, lights were shining and it was kind of like a movie.

They pulled up to the restaurant after the short drive, chatting about other things, work and anything but what had happened and what was going on with the baby. They were just here to relax and be in love.

Clint’s eyes widened as he was let out of the car, “Daniel’s? Seriously? This place is like three times as expensive as The Blue Square,” he said, blinking, “And formal attire is required.”

Tony slipped out and laughed softly, “Yep, which is why you needed the suit,” he said, “Which you’re still stunning in, mind you,” he said, taking his arm and smiling at the Valet, then came up to the Maitre’d.

“Mr. Stark!” he said chipperly, “Right this way, please,” he gestured widely with his arm and Clint had to press a hand to his mouth to stop from breaking into giggles. It was kind of silly to think a five star restaurant would still fall over themselves for Tony.

The Maitre’d must have noticed because he reeled it in as he showed them to a table. It was open so they could be clearly seen by other diners, they were also at the window. Clint was amused by Pepper and Tony’s way of handling things, but he wasn’t going to argue, they’d been at this game a very long time.

“Tony, it is so good to see you,” someone with a French accent said and Clint turned and went wide eyed, gaping like a fish out of water.

“Ah! Daniel!” Tony said, smiling and standing to shake the hand of the chef the whole damn restaurant was named after, “It’s been a long time, and this is Clint my stunningly gorgeous date.”

“Ah...um...I-wow...uh, hi?” Clint squeaked, and then went pink, luckily both men looked amused, though Tony looked utterly fond on top of it.

“You know it is not often I get that kind of reaction, I appreciate it,” Daniel said grinning, “I’ll send Felicity right out with menus, you two take your time, and enjoy, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Daniel,” Tony said shaking his hand again and then sitting down, grinning at a still pink Clint who watched the acclaimed chef walk away.

“Holy shit, that was Daniel  Boulud, oh my god,” Clint whispered, “I thought he was in Europe opening another restaurant?”

“He was, but I asked him for a favor,” Tony said simply, Clint gaped more.

“What?”

Tony laughed softly, “I forget I haven’t really had to schmooze you,” he hummed, “All of those dates and this one is the one that blows your mind?”

“Those were just...normal...dating things!” he spluttered, “This is...this is... _ money _ .”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Tony agreed, “That doesn’t...bother you does it?” 

Clint thought about it which gave him a chance to breath and calm down and then shrugged, “No...I guess not, as long as you know you don’t need to do it to impress me.”

“Of course not...and as long as you’re okay with being spoiled, then I think it won’t be a problem,” he beamed and Clint chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I guess I’m alright with it, just don’t go buying me a car or a house or something, that’d be weird.”

“Damn, there go my Christmas ideas.”

Clint laughed again and smiled, eyes warm and loving as he looked at the other man. Feeling very lucky and beyond grateful in that moment.

They continued to talk, and eat and have a good time, and shockingly he totally forgot as to why he’d been upset earlier.

It was a good night.

 

They got in the back seats of the car to let Happy take them home several hours later, happy and easy going, they’d both had a few glasses of wine, nothing excessive, but what paired with the dishes the chef made for them. Everything had been delicious, and Clint may have made some incredibly obscene sounds while eating that made Tony laugh so hard he started crying. But he’d had two glasses of wine by then so it was hard to say if it was truly that funny or he was easily amused. Either way it had been good.  

Clint snuggled up to Tony in the backseat, “That was really great,” he said, “Thank you.”

Tony kissed his head, “Of course, you deserve something special for all the shit I’ve had you put through- no, no,” he poked Clint’s nose before he could refute anything, “See, if I’d never pursued you, you’d not have gone through the fight with Bucky and Natasha, and you’d have not gone through the madness with the press, and this weird baby thing...but also...we never would have gotten here,” he said more softly, Clint looked up at him, “I’m...really very happy with you and...I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you.”

Clint let that sink in for a moment and then turned five shades of pink, “Wow,” he said and then smiled, feeling stupidly giddy. “I...wow,” he said and laughed softly, pushing himself up a little from where he’d slumped, and kissed Tony’s cheek, and then again and then kissed his lips.

“I’ll take that as you agree?” Tony asked, smiling so warmly, it filled Clint up with heat and happiness.

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” he said, “But…”

“But?” Tony asked, his eyebrows drawing together in worry.

“I...well...I kind of feel like I’m leaving Bucky and Nat high and dry, they’ve been my best friends for so long and I’ve lived with them-”

“Say no more,” Tony said, “I have apartments close to the Tower, or even in the Tower, if you think they’d agree, they can pay the same rate they have been, I get the feeling they wouldn’t like it if I just let them do it for free.”

“How are you so good?” Clint asked, his eyes gleaming just a little from held in tears of gratefulness, “There has to be a catch.”

“Well...I mean, you have to put up with the press being nosy assholes, and other people being crazy…”

“Oh, well...that doesn’t count, can’t control other people, I meant...something with you, are you actually an alien?”

“Yep,” Tony said straight faced, and Clint snickered.

“You know...I’ve always kinda wanted to go down on an alien…”

“Kinky.”

“Ahem,” another voice said and they both blinked and looked over at Happy who was looking at them from the front seat, clearly beyond amused and holding back laughter, “Were you two going to be getting kinky in the car, or can I park it?”

They looked out the windows and realized they were already back and in the parking garage.

“Oh...well then,” Tony said and laughed, “It’s been awhile since you’ve had to do that, huh?”

“Yeah, but...with you two, I find I don’t really mind, it’s kinda nice.” He replied giving them a smile, “But actually please get out, Pepper made spaghetti tonight and I’d hate to miss it.”

They both laughed and opened the doors, “Alright alright, honestly, why is my staff so sassy?”

“They have to keep up with you, would you expect any less?”

“Nope,” Tony said cheerfully and waved as Happy drove away, and they turned to the elevator, “But yeah...you talk to them, and then...I can have you to myself for the rest of my days.”

“Yeah?” Clint grinned, punching in the code to get up to the penthouse.

“Mhmm,” Tony purred, then oh so slowly backed Clint up to the wall of the elevator, “There’s so much I’ve not been able to do with you...and now, I have years to figure it all out.”

“I’m more than willing...what’re we gonna figure out tonight?” Clint asked softly, as Tony’s lips got closer and closer.

“I guess we’ll find out,” he grinned kissing him hard, and gently shoving a leg between Clint’s and pressed right up against his half hard dick.

Clint made the most obscene sound of the night right into Tony’s mouth, earning him an engineer flush against him, pinning him to the wall of the elevator. Tony’s hand moved to his hair, pushing his fingers into the locks, and pressing his leg up again.

“Shit,” Clint breathed, feeling his whole body light up with desire, he was fully hard now and so ready for whatever Tony had planned, because it was so very obvious he’d planned this, Clint couldn’t find even a fiber of himself minding at all.

“I wanted to rip that suit off you the moment you put it on,” Tony whispered in his ear, “You look so stunning, I had to hold myself back all night.”

“Fuck,” Clint whimpered, his hands moving to Tony’s waist, just wanting to feel him, Tony laughed softly, the breath fanning over Clint’s neck.

“That is the plan.”

“ _ Fuuuck, _ ” he shivered again and tilted his head up when it seemed like Tony was going to suck hickies along the length of his throat.

The elevator dinged to announce they’d made it to the penthouse, but neither of them seemed like moving was the best option at the moment.

“Ahem,” a voice said, which was something they had not expected, they both jerked in surprise and Tony turned while Clint looked over his shoulder to see Pepper standing there in her impeccable and tasteful pencil skirt and blouse. “It’s been awhile since I’ve caught you like this.”

“Aaah…” Tony said, not sure what to say, but her lip twitched, she was also amused and almost seemed pleased. “Shouldn’t you be making Spaghetti for Happy? He was looking forward to it?”

Her smile faded somewhat, “Ah...well, I did, but he knows I’m here, I’ll join him in a bit,” she said and then took a deep breath and held out the folder she’d been holding, “I had to deliver this to you...it’s important.”

Tony frowned and slowly let go of Clint, allowing him to move away from the wall and straighten himself and try and rearrange his pants. 

Tony accepted the folder and opened it and made a sound of disbelief.

“What is it?” Clint asked coming over to stand next to him, trying to peek and also trying not too because technically he shouldn’t.

“It’s a court order,” Tony said, “I have to appear in court in three days,” he said shaking his head, “This is ridiculous.”

“What? So soon?” he said, “It’s not because of what I did is it?”

“Oh, no darling,” Pepper said, “Everything with you has been settled, more or less, the news station that man worked for know we have video, and audio of what happened, so he won’t be saying a thing or writing a thing, any time soon,” she said offering him a reassuring smile.

“Wow...that’s fast.”

“We have the best legal team in the business,” she said then glanced at Tony, looking concerned.

“What is it?” Clint asked.

Tony sighed, “It states that the evidence she’s submitting is videos and pictures of the day in question, and they are hard to deny. The lawyers have demanded to see them?”

“Yes, the prosecution should send them over tomorrow,” Pepper said, biting her lip.

“It wasn’t me, Pepper,” Tony said firmly, “The moment the conference was done, I was in my room, talking to Clint.”

“It’s true, we talked for hours,” Clint said immediately.

“I’ll have legal get the phone record,” Pepper said, “But it will be weak in comparison.”

“We’ll see once we see those pictures, something else is at play, I know it,” Tony said and Clint nodded.

While the night had taken a turn, Clint still knew that things would turn out, they just had to. They were going to be happy together. 

He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Well...sort of. ;P


End file.
